


450 Piedi sotto terra

by EthicsGradient



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caverne, Claustrofobico, Crolli, Dolore/Conforto, JARVIS Protettivo, M/M, Molto claustrofobico, Ossa rotte, Rispetta Iron Man 3, Se non si era capito, Tony Stark Ferito, claustrofobico al cubo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthicsGradient/pseuds/EthicsGradient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dunque. rapporto status." disse Tony ad alta voce, principalmente per mantenersi lucido. "Sono bloccato in una caverna senza alcun modo per comunicare con il mondo esterno che sono vivo, e ci sono almeno un paio di centinaia di piedi di roccia fra me e l'aiuto. La via da cui sono entrato è sicuramente bloccata, e sto mostrando la più spettacolare frattura scomposta, cosa che senza dubbio renderà muoversi un po' - interessante. Piano di azione... Cercare di uscire da solo potrebbe essere una sfida."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veldeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/gifts).
  * A translation of [450 Feet Under](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973711) by [Veldeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/pseuds/Veldeia). 



> Ovvero, salvataggio in caverna, stile Avengers. Ha luogo in un punto non specificato nel tempo dopo Iron Man 3 e prima di Age of Ultron. Relazione consolidata Steve/Tony anche se solo in sottofondo.  
> Questa è la mia prima storia sugli Avengers e la prima storia Steve/Tony e sebbene io abbia scritto molte storie riguardo Iron Man, è stato sei anni fa. Perciò sono un po' ansiosa e molto agitata alla cosa!
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> [N.d.T.] So che chi legge le mie traduzioni non è eccessivamente fanatico di Cap/Iron man preferendo il Frost Iron, ma questa storia non è una delle solite cose romantiche, ma semplicemente una avventura Avengers claustrofobica e piena di adrenalina, con un sottofondo Cap/Iron Man che mi sono divertita a tradurre. Buona lettura e al solito, tutti gli errori sono miei quindi se vi scappa un commento non esitate.  
>  Due Post in una serata, in onore dell'uscita di Civil War dopo domani.  
> 

Era un’altra missione di routine. Super criminali, alieni, dittatori, disastri naturali, gatti intrappolati sugli alberi. Cercare di contenere un mostro della fantasia con un nome Norreno che solo Thor sapeva pronunciare che era emerso attraverso un portale dimensionale da qualche parte nelle Alpi Dinariche. Sip, semplice routine, e per nulla stravagante.

Da una distanza scomodamente intima, il respiro del mostro aveva una tale puzza che faceva venir da vomitare a Tony a dispetto dei filtri dell'aria dell'armatura. Invece, la creatura finì per lanciarlo in aria. Forse anche lui pensava che puzzasse.

Appena si rese conto che stava sfrecciando in aria ad una tale velocità ed angolo che non sarebbe stato in grado di fermare la propria caduta, si concentrò cercando di restare il più possibile rilassato mentre il terreno si avvicinava rapidamente. Non era una cosa che riusciva naturalmente a chiunque con un senso di auto conservazione, ma Tony era quasi naturalmente dotato nella cosa ormai. Era stato lanciato in giro abbastanza da imparare come minimizzare i danni. Rilassati e lascia che l'armatura prenda il colpo. Sarebbe stato bene.

Si schiantò sulla china erbosa della montagna, il suono di metallo che protestava risuonò nei suoi orecchi - ma l'impatto non fu così duro come si sarebbe aspettato, perché qualcosa cedette - e lui continuò a cadere.

"Ma che diavolo?!" strillò sonoramente.

Steve non diede un secondo sguardo dopo aver visto precipitare Iron Man. Aveva visto Tony sopravvivere cadute peggiori con conseguenze minime. Ignorò quella lieve nota di preoccupazione che in qualche modo si sviluppava sempre in fondo alla sua mente e si concentrò sulla tattica. Tony aveva distratto il mostro abbastanza da dare a Thor l'apertura perfetta.

"Hulk, tieni quella creatura dove si trova" urlò Steve. "Thor, adesso è il tuo momento!"

Quando sentì Tony imprecare nel comunicatore, Steve forzò un altro sguardo a dove era atterrato. Invece di un armatura rossa e oro sul terreno, o meglio ancora, che volava per riprendere il volo, tutto quello che poteva vedere era un enorme buco.

Dopo una caduta impanicata che era sembrata infinita Tony infine rimase fermo. Si trovava in un pozzo stretto, quasi circolare, circondato da rocce di varie misure. L'occasionale sasso o pugno di sabbia stava ancora piovendo giù ogni tanto. Guardando in su, poteva semplicemente vedere un allettante fetta di cielo blu, qualche centinaio di piedi sopra di lui.

Buona parte dei massi più grossi attorno a lui a malapena sembravano sostenuti da qualcosa. Se li avesse guardati troppo a lungo e avesse pensato troppo fortemente a loro, avrebbero potuto in effetti ricordare che non si supponeva levitassero a quel modo e sarebbero caduti giù spiaccicandolo in un Iron Pancake.

Davvero, davvero non gli piaceva laggiù. Doveva uscirne. Veloce. Prima di andare del tutto in panico, perché sarebbe stato imbarazzante.

Senza pensarci, diede energia ai propulsori per volare verso la libertà.

"Signore..." Jarvis iniziò in tono di avviso.

Una frazione di secondo troppo tardi, Tony comprese il suo errore: il suo stivale destro non era esattamente dritto ma era imprigionato sotto una roccia, e non puntava giù ma di lato - verso il centro del mucchio di rocce instabili.

Accompagnato da un terribile tuono scrosciante di masse di roccia che si spostavano, stava nuovamente scivolando giù.

Thor atterrò accanto a Steve, un sorriso vittorioso sul suo viso. "Quella mostruosità non ci infastidirà mai più! Che battaglia - mi ricorda i giorni spensierati della mia giovinezza! Ma perché i musi lunghi, amici?"

Steve guardò da Thor a Natasha. La sua espressione era controllata come sempre, ma aveva imparato a conoscerla abbastanza bene da vedere la tensione sommessa nei suoi occhi. Bruce era di nuovo in forma umana e stava dall'altro lato del pozzo crollato con una coperta sulle spalle, supportato da Clint. La preoccupazione sui loro visi era più aperta.

Il foro non era così grande, forse 25 piedi di diametro, ma era impossibile dire quanto fosse profondo a causa dei detriti che lo riempivano. Steve avrebbe potuto giurare che per un poco, aveva sentito il familiare suono ad alta frequenza dei repulsori di Iron Man, debole sotto al rumore tonante delle rocce che cadevano, ma svanì in un istante. Ora che la polvere si era depositata giù di nuovo, non c'era segno di nessuno o nulla che si muovesse in profondità.

"Tony è ancora laggiù," disse Steve.

Per il primo mezzo minuto o giù di lì, Tony aveva cercato di lottare. Non sarebbe finito in quel modo, non in quel modo, sepolto vivo sotto tonnellate di metri cubi di rocce, quello era semplicemente, no, non era per nulla giusto! Viveva una vita pericolosa ed aveva una vivida immaginazione, e aveva immaginato migliaia di modi per morire, ma questo non era sulla lista. Avrebbe scelto qualsiasi cosa prima di questo. Non morire affatto sarebbe anche stato buono, ma iniziava a pensare che quel giorno non era fra le carte da giocare.

Lottare rese solo le cose peggiori - sparare alle rocce le fece spezzare e collidere con altre rocce, e produsse ancora detriti dai muri del pozzo e comunque non c'era una chiara via verso quel bellissimo cielo blu sopra a lui, non più.

Doveva essere svenuto per un paio di secondi, perché la cosa successiva che sentì fu Jarvis che strillava nel suo orecchio abbastanza forte da far vibrare il suo cranio probabilmente già vittima di concussione.

"Signore! Signor Stark! SIGNORE! Si svegli!"

"Si, si, smettila di strillare!" borbottò, forzandosi ad aprire gli occhi. "Qual è il danno?"

La lettura sullo HUD non era neppure vicina ad essere brutta quanto si sarebbe aspettato. Doveva essere il suo giorno fortunato, in qualche strana e contorta definizione di fortuna. Forse avere un semidio come amico aiutava. In ogni caso, l'armatura aveva subito innumerevoli colpi, ma tutti i repulsori funzionavano più o meno ancora, e anche più sorprendentemente, il componente più debole di tutti, il suo corpo di fragile carne e sangue, ne era uscito senza ferite critiche. Sebbene fosse ferito. Poteva dirlo anche senza guardare. Ahio.

"La sua tibia destra appare fratturata." Jarvis dichiarò, con voce bassa, cauta, più gentile di quando aveva svegliato Tony. "Comunque, la preoccupazione più pressante è che la sua posizione corrente è estremamente pericolosa. Prevedo il 75% di possibilità che i massi sopra di lei possano collassare nei prossimi cinque minuti."

Improvvisamente perfettamente sveglio e con la testa concentrata, Tony rapidamente si guardò intorno. Davanti a lui c'era un apertura fra le rocce che non sembrava abbastanza grande per lui, ma sembrava condurre ad uno spazio più ampio. I massi sopra di lui, quelli che Jarvis giudicava instabili, erano così vicini che il suo elmetto avrebbe sbattuto contro di essi se avesse sollevato il torso da dove giaceva, il suo torace contro la superficie rocciosa. E la sua gamba destra, quella che stava seriamente iniziando a dolere ora, era bloccata sotto un’altra roccia.

Quello spiegava il motivo per cui Jarvis non lo aveva semplicemente auto pilotato fuori di lì subito. Cercare di muovere la sua gamba ferita con sufficiente cautela da evitare che le rocce collassassero, evitando inoltre ulteriori danni alla stessa, avrebbe richiesto un controllo più fine dell'armatura di quello che Jarvis poteva usare. Se mai fosse stato possibile.

"Signore, posso suggerire una manovra 'scappiamo a gambe levate di qui'?"

Tony era sicuro che c'era un qualche riferimento alla cultura pop li ma non riusciva a trovarlo.

"Ci sto lavorando, J."

Preparandosi al dolore che era certo sarebbe seguito, premette la fronte coperta dall'elmetto contro il terreno e iniziò a tentare molto, molto cautamente di muovere il suo piede destro.

Anche al più piccolo dei movimenti, l'effetto era istantaneo, il suono fin troppo familiare di qualcosa di molto pesante che si spostava sopra di lui, la polvere iniziava a cadere - e non importava quanto potesse essere fortunato, armatura o non armatura, non serviva la fisica avanzata per immaginare che non sarebbe sopravvissuto se quei massi fossero atterrati davvero sopra di lui.

Lento e cauto non avrebbe aiutato.

Stavolta, quando accese i repulsori, sapeva che era una mossa orribile, ma era anche la sola a cui poteva pensare.

Il dolore nella gamba - oddio, aveva sperimentato una notevole quantità di dolore, ma quello era davvero da serie A - ebbe un orrenda immagine mentale della sua gamba che veniva staccata sotto il ginocchio, lasciando solo un moncone a brandelli, sangue che sprizzava sulle rocce che cadevano dalle arterie tagliate - e poi, infine, pietosamente, svenne di nuovo.


	2. Capitolo 2

Tony sobbalzò svegliandosi, gli occhi spalancati, con la distinta sensazione di essere stato a metà di qualcosa di molto importante quando si era addormentato.

C'erano muri di pietra sopra e attorno a lui, non costruiti ma grezzi, naturali. Una caverna. Era in una caverna, e il suo torace faceva male. Ovviamente lo faceva. Era un miracolo che fosse ancora vivo.

Ora poteva ricordare, l'attacco al convoglio, l'esplosione - stavano usando le sue armi! - e il dolore lancinante nel suo petto quando gli shrapnel lo avevano trafitto -

Il suo cuore correva, le mani volarono sul suo petto, alla voragine spalancata con il magnete e la batteria dell'auto e -

"Signore, lei è al sicuro. Si calmi. Inspiri. Espiri." la voce di Jarvis risuonò nelle sue orecchie, calma come sempre. "Lei sa come fare. Respiri profondamente. Inspiri. Espiri."

\- e aspetta, indossava dei guanti, e incontrò uno spesso strato di metallo - lega oro titanio - che copriva il suo petto, e Jarvis stava parlandogli, e stava bene.

Lui stava bene. Non c'era la batteria d'auto, non c'era il magnete, non c'era neppure più il foro nel suo petto. Non c'era il reattore arc seppellito nel suo sterno. La chirurgia più avanzata e un uso ben controllato del virus Extremis, e il suo petto era nuovamente un insieme perfettamente scolpito in carne umana.

Per quanto fossero perfette, comunque, le sue costole stavano certamente dolendo ad ogni respiro, e quando aprì di nuovo gli occhi, era comunque in una caverna. Non c'erano più in vista massi instabili, solo un tunnel, ampio circa dieci piedi e alto quindici. Sembrava perfettamente solido e robusto, ma non lo fece sentire molto più felice.

Una dannata caverna. Odiava le caverne.

Ora che aveva superato il piccolo flashback/attacco di panico - il primo da anni, ma non era che non fosse ragionevole averne uno, perché seriamente, caverna, oddio - e rendendosi conto che il dolore nel suo petto erano probabilmente costole rotte invece di qualcosa di istantaneamente fatale, ricordò quello che era realmente accaduto, e i vari dolori che costellavano il suo corpo iniziarono ad unirsi in sofferenza dolorosa fra il suo ginocchio destro e il suo piede.

Forse 'bene' era un po' esagerato.

La mappa olografica che fluttuava davanti al viso di Steve sembrava quella degli intestini di una enorme bestia, o come se qualcuno avesse lanciato una terrina di spaghetti in aria e li avesse congelati a metà del volo. Era un labirinto tridimensionale, e visto che sapeva la dimensione del pozzo collassato sul bordo della mappa, poteva dire che c'erano miglia e miglia di tunnel.

Sia Steve che Thor avrebbero voluto iniziare a scavare subito, ma Bruce, straordinariamente calmo, aveva detto loro che avrebbe potuto essere la peggior cosa che potessero fare. Il terreno era potenzialmente molto instabile, e non avevano idea di quanto Tony fosse in basso o quale fosse la sua condizione. Perciò invece di saltare nel pozzo ed iniziare a scavare i detriti a mani nude, si erano ritirati nel Quinjet. Alcuni minuti dopo, Bruce si era seduto alla console del computer, e aveva prodotto quella mappa.

"Tony deve essere atterrato sulla parte più instabile dell'intero sistema. Probabilmente sarebbe collassato da solo prima o poi." disse Bruce accennando al pozzo, che si accese luminoso in rosso in mezzo all'arancione del resto dei tunnel.

"E' piuttosto impressionante," disse Natasha, senza effettivamente sembrare così impressionata. "Ma non c'è alcun modo in cui tu possa localizzarlo?"

"Temo di no, e dovrete salvare i commenti per quando troveremo Tony, perché è il suo scanner." disse Bruce. "Le Stark Industries hanno fatto questa cosa per usarla per le prospezioni non per ricerca e salvataggio. Dobbiamo semplicemente assumere che se non ha una via di fuga facile e sicura, sarà sufficientemente intelligente da stare calmo ed aspettare aiuto."

Potrebbe anche essere ferito troppo gravemente per muoversi, pensò Steve, ma non lo disse ad alta voce. Gli altri stavano probabilmente pensando la stessa cosa comunque. L'armatura di Iron Man era impressionante, ma avevano visto le dimensioni di alcuni di quei massi, ed anche se l'armatura di per se non si fosse spezzata, mettere tutto quel peso sopra di essa avrebbe probabilmente schiacciato Tony al suo interno.

Il viso di Steve doveva riflettere i suoi pensieri, perché ora la mano di Clint era sulla sua spalla. "Lui starà bene. Dobbiamo solo tirarlo fuori di li." disse rassicurante.

"E visto chi siamo, scaveremo attraverso quei cunicoli in breve tempo!" dichiarò Thor. 

"No," disse Bruce, senza alzare la voce ma comunque irremovibile. "Quello che ho detto prima vale ancora. Se scaviamo ovunque vicino a quel foro, potremo causare un’altra frana. Non possiamo prendere il rischio."

"Cosa suggerisci allora?" chiese Steve, sebbene avesse già una buona idea di dove la cosa stesse andando.

"Ci sono svariate entrate a questo sistema," Bruce puntò verso la mappa, e si accesero in verde. Nessuna di esse era esattamente vicina al pozzo crollato. "La via più breve sembra essere attraverso quella," puntò ad un punto della mappa, disegnando una linea verde da una delle entrate fino al fondo della zona rossa collassata. "La risoluzione dello scanner non è sufficientemente buona per dare i dettagli esatti delle forme dei passaggi, ma certamente sembra fattibile. Non dovrebbe servire molto più a lungo di un’ora per arrivare al pozzo attraverso il sistema di caverne."

"Va bene, allora, Avengers," disse Steve. "Sembra che faremo speleologia."

"Jarvis, possiamo contattare gli altri?"

"Sfortunatamente no. Nessuno dei segnali che possiamo mandare penetrerebbe lo strato di roccia sedimentaria che ci separa dalla superficie."

"Sciocchezze. Ovviamente sono da solo. Sarebbe troppo facile altrimenti. Rapporto danni?"

Tutto considerato l'armatura era sopravvissuta spettacolarmente. Nulla che con un paio di giornate in officina non potesse riparare. Se necessario, sarebbe probabilmente stato in grado di volare, sebbene il repulsore dello stivale destro fosse un po' incerto, visto che la gamba destra era quella che aveva sofferto di più. Ma ehi, almeno era ancora attaccata. Non era del tutto certo che lo fosse, considerato cosa avesse sentito in precedenza.

"Mi spiace informarla che l'integrità strutturale è stata compromessa sia nell'armatura che nella sua gamba." disse Jarvis. Un modo per dirlo eloquentemente.

Doveva vedere da se. Ignorando le costole incazzate - forse neppure rotte, ma solo ammaccate, aveva visto di peggio - si sollevò sui gomiti.

L'angolo del suo piede destro era del tutto sbagliato. Lo stivale non si supponeva fosse girato da quel lato, non importava perché, non con il suo ginocchio rivolto in alto. Il suo polpaccio era un completo casino di sporcizia, metallo, sangue e - oh merda, quel pezzo bianco poteva solo essere un osso -

Sentendosi svenire, vomitare o forse entrambe le cose, scivolò indietro per riposare sul terreno.

Quasi arrivarono ad azzuffarsi quando iniziarono a discutere riguardo chi dovesse andare.

Steve sarebbe andato, non era in discussione. Tutti gli altri volevano ugualmente andare, e Steve voleva bene a tutti per la cosa - la squadra davvero teneva ai suoi membri. Eppure, come Bruce ricordò loro, navigare attraverso i passaggi potenzialmente molto stretti del complesso labirinto sotterraneo sarebbe stato molto più lento con una squadra di cinque che, tre, che era il numero su cui infine si accordarono.

C'era la questione di essere certi che il mostro che avevano messo fuori combattimento non si svegliasse improvvisamente ed iniziasse nuovamente a fare il disastro. Thor infine si rassegnò al ruolo di guardiano della cosa. Non potevano negare che lui fosse il più grosso di loro e si sarebbe trovato in svantaggio negli stretti passaggi delle caverne. Natasha, al contrario era la più piccina e la più agile, perciò era sicuramente inclusa. Quello lasciava Bruce e Clint, e fra i due, con sorpresa di tutti, Steve infine decise per Bruce.

"Chi sano di mente porterebbe Hulk in un labirinto sotterraneo che potrebbe collassare in ogni momento?" si era lamentato Clint.

"Non Hulk," replicò Steve. "Ma il Dottor Bruce Banner."

In verità, Steve si sentiva come Clint, ma Bruce aveva le migliori capacità per il primo soccorso, e sorprendentemente, anche una quantità di esperienza in grotta. Apparentemente, era stato un suo hobby prima che guadagnasse il suo rabbioso alter ego verde. Non per la prima volta, Steve si trovò a rimpiangere quanto poco sapesse dei membri della sua squadra riguardo le loro vite prima di divenire chi fossero ora.

Perciò Steve, Natasha e Bruce sarebbero andati sotto terra. Clint sarebbe rimasto in cima per arrangiare il piano di contenimento del mostro e cercare di trovare se vi fosse la possibilità di ricevere aiuto dagli speleologi locali. Ovviamente, erano così nel mezzo del nulla che sarebbe servito tempo prima che qualcuno li raggiungesse - Steve non era neppure del tutto sicuro di quale fosse la nazione in cui erano, dopo il felice inseguimento in cui il mostro li aveva condotti. Clint era in qualche modo più adatto a quel lavoro di Thor, che avrebbe avuto fra le mani il mostro se si fosse nuovamente svegliato.

Sembrava che la pianificazione e la preparazione prendessero ere geologiche per finire, ma quando furono pronti ad andare Steve verificò l'ora, ed era passata solo mezz'ora da quando il terreno aveva inghiottito Tony.

Indossando lampade da testa e imbracature, portando kit di primo soccorso e matasse di corda, i tre Avengers si diressero sul lato assolato della montagna verso l'entrata che Bruce aveva trovato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[N.d.T. come sempre riporto le note dell'autore quando non si tratta di semplici ringraziamenti ai lettori ma di note aggiuntive al racconto]_
> 
> \- Sono così irritata che (almeno per quanto so) non ci sia alcun canone ufficiale dell' MCU che spieghi come Tony abbia risolto il problema del foro nel suo petto che rimuovere il reattore arc alla fine di Iron man 3 avrebbe lasciato. Perciò ne ho inventato uno.
> 
> \- sicuro, ho dato a Bruce casualmente una storia da entusiasta speleologo in qualche momento. Perché uno di loro doveva esserlo, e semplicemente aveva senso per me in qualche modo (e funzionava bene per la sceneggiatura).
> 
> \- Solo come informazione, dove io vivo fare speleologia implica in qualche modo non sapere davvero quel dove si va (il che ci sta bene qui). I veri appassionati della speleologia si chiamano "cavernai", e vanno "in caverna" [Chiedo scusa per la traduzione letterale del commento sfortunatamente in italiano speleologia, speleologo e scendere in grotta hanno termini precisi, mentre in inglese evidentemente 'spelunking' che è il termine scientifico e 'caving' sono due modi di dire diversi. N.d.T.]


	3. Capitolo 3

Aspettando che gli passasse la nausea, Tony aprì la maschera. L'ultima cosa che voleva era vomitare dentro all'elmetto.

"Dunque. Rapporto di stato," disse ad alta voce, principalmente per tenersi calmo. "Sono bloccato in una caverna senza mezzi per comunicare con l'esterno che sono vivo, e ci sono almeno un paio di centinaia di piedi di roccia..."

"Dalla durata della sua caduta, stimerei qualcosa di vicino ai cinquecento, signore," intervenne generosamente Jarvis.

"Quindi correttamente. Cinquecento piedi di rocce fra me e un aiuto. La via da cui sono entrato è sicuramente bloccata, e sto mostrando la più spettacolare frattura scomposta, cosa che senza dubbio renderà muoversi un po' - interessante. Piano di azione... Cercare di uscire da solo potrebbe essere una sfida."

"Non lo raccomanderei."

"Sentiti libero di parlare se hai idee migliori, Jarvis. La sola altra che ho io, è sedermi, tenermi duro, cercare di non morire, e aspettare soccorso."

Fece del suo meglio per spingere via il pensiero che avrebbero potuto crederlo morto e lasciarlo lì da solo. Non lo avrebbero fatto. Poteva non essere il preferito di tutti nella squadra, ma comunque, sarebbero venuti a cercarlo. Vero?

Steve non si sarebbe mai arreso con lui. Avrebbe scavato una via a mani nude se fosse servito.

"Nessun dubbio che gli altri Avengers saranno già al lavoro," disse rassicurante Jarvis. "Nel frattempo, potrebbe volere impiegare qualche tecnica di primo soccorso."

Avrebbe dovuto, lo sapeva, ma non lo attendeva con impazienza. Sebbene non fosse timido nell'eseguire procedure mediche su di se, non era del tutto certo di poter gestire quello.

"Pensi dovrei provare a sistemarlo?" chiese, in apprensione.

"Negativo, signore. Registro sia il polso dorsalis pedis che posterior tibial, che indicano che la circolazione non è stata compromessa. Un tentativo senza successo di manipolare la frattura potrebbe rendere le cose peggiori."

Tony soffiò un lungo, sollevato respiro. "Sono così lieto che tu lo abbia detto. Tieni d'occhio la circolazione e blocca l'armatura in posizione allora." c'era ancora abbastanza della gamba dell'armatura che poteva fare da arrangiata stecca, tenendo la frattura in posizione.

Quando sarebbe stato fuori di li, avrebbe potuto fare aggiustare la gamba, o aggiustarla da se. Era piuttosto attaccato a quella gamba - lo era stato tutta la vita dopo tutto - ma nel caso fosse successo il peggio, lo avrebbe affrontato. Aveva ancora accesso ad Extremis, e avrebbe potuto probabilmente farsi ricrescere una nuova gamba con esso. Se non avesse funzionato, avrebbe potuto costruirne una. Era solo un problema minore. Tutto sarebbe andato bene quando fosse stato fuori di li. Dunque, concentrati sul restare vivo. Era bravo in quello. Avrebbe dovuto essere una passeggiata.

Steve osservò l'entrata della caverna incredulo. "E' quello? Davvero?"

Non l'avrebbe notato se Bruce non lo avesse indicato, e poteva solo immaginare quanto difficile fosse stato localizzarlo senza una mappa esatta. Fortunatamente per loro, Bruce portava uno di quei computer tablet rinforzati, con una mappa della superficie e la scansione dei tunnel sotterranei.

"Ho visto di peggio," disse Bruce leggermente, accucciandosi per dare un occhiata da vicino.

Era una piccola fessura nella pallida roccia sedimentaria che sporgeva, a malapena grande abbastanza perché una persona vi passasse attraverso, scendendo giù in profondità. Bruce aveva detto loro che l'entrata era verticale, ma Steve si aspettava un ampio pozzo aperto, come quello in cui era caduto Tony, non un camino delle dimensioni di un uomo. 

Steve era stato riluttante a lasciare indietro lo scudo, ma iniziava a sembrare fosse stata la scelta giusta. Lo scudo non era esattamente piccolo, e di certo sarebbe stato un impedimento se l'entrata era in qualche modo un indicazione di quello che il resto delle grotte fosse.

"Oh, bene, ci sono dei chiodi qui," commentò Bruce, sembrando contento. "Chiaramente qualcuno ha visitato il sistema in precedenza. Non ci sono molti segni sulla roccia, comunque, quindi non è probabilmente un luogo popolare."

"E' lontano dalla civiltà, non mi meraviglio," commentò Natasha. "Deve servire un arrampicata di una giornata per arrivare qui dal villaggio più vicino."

Bruce iniziò a sistemare la corda sull'entrata. Secondo la stima approssimativa che avevano, l'entrata sarebbe stata una discesa in corda doppia per circa 120 piedi. Dopo di ciò non avrebbero dovuto esservi molte discese verticali nelle grotte, una o due, ciascuna di meno di cento piedi di profondità. La mappa poneva il fondo del pozzo collassato a 450 piedi sotto l'entrata, e mancando loro qualsiasi informazione effettiva sulla posizione di Tony, si sarebbero diretti in quel punto. Avevano un migliaio di piedi di corda, che era tutto quello che avevano nel Quinjet. Forse un po' eccessiva, ma comunque, Steve non voleva davvero restarne senza prima che arrivassero in fondo e non gli dava fastidio portarla.

"Ecco, penso che sia più o meno a posto," disse Bruce, con un passo indietro per mostrare agli altri come avesse attaccato la corda ai due punti di ancoraggio predisposti da qualcuno in precedenza. "Presumo sia opportuno che io vada per primo, solo per essere sicuro che non ci siano sorprese e che la corda raggiunga davvero il fondo. Ci vediamo laggiù!"

Per quanto fossero serie le loro ragioni di essere lì, Bruce sembrava divertirsi, notò Steve. Lo scienziato stava in effetti sorridendo quando sedette sul bordo, attaccò il suo discensore, e iniziò a scivolare giù.

Qualche minuto più tardi, poterono sentire la sua voce chiamare da in fondo: "Corda libera! Il prossimo!"

Steve e Natasha si guardarono in viso. "Le signore per prime," offrì Steve, con un gesto verso l'entrata.

"Molto bene, Capitano," rispose lei, e muovendosi veloce come aveva fatto Bruce, si calò nel pozzo.

Steve dovette ammettere che si sentiva un po' nervoso. Con Bruce nella sua normale forma umana, Steve era di certo il più grosso membro del gruppo, e non era così abituato a spazi angusti. Eppure, aveva molta esperienza riguardo ogni genere di situazioni estreme, e le corde non erano una novità per lui. E Tony era laggiù. Dunque, quando Natasha gridò che toccava a Steve, non perse tempo seguendo gli altri due giù nel pozzo.

Tony fece una lista di potenziali complicazioni nella sua mente: perdita di sangue, shock, infezioni. Aveva visto molto sangue attorno alla frattura, ma almeno non sembrava aver danneggiato alcun vaso sanguigno primario, perciò c'era la speranza che potesse evitare lo shock del tutto. Sarebbe anche stato comodo e caldo fino a che fosse rimasto nell'armatura. L'infezione non sarebbe stato un problema immediato, ma considerando quanto fosse sporca la ferita, probabilmente doveva fare qualcosa in merito.

"Qualche idea sul controllo del sanguinamento, Jarvis? Un laccio emostatico?"

"Negativo al riguardo signore. Il sanguinamento non sembra abbastanza serio da scegliere di mettere a rischio la circolazione nel suo piede. Io raccomando di pulire l'area della ferita, ispezionare ulteriore sanguinamento, bloccarlo con pressione manuale se necessario e fasciare."

Oh. Ahio. "Ti rendi conto di quanto farà male?"

"In questo caso, i benefici a lungo termine sono maggiori del disagio immediato."

Sicuro, e Jarvis era una IA senza un corpo fisico che sapeva abbastanza da parlare di queste cose, ma non aveva un reale concetto del dolore. Non che fosse una cosa del tutto cattiva - voleva dire che almeno uno di loro aveva la mente chiara e la capacità di pensiero logico.

Dunque, pulizia della ferita. Il sistema di idratazione dell'armatura includeva due taniche separate, e poi c'era quella per il riciclo scorie, ma era quasi vuota ora. Avrebbe solo dovuto usare parte della sua acqua da bere pulita. Si tolse i guanti e passò i successivi minuti a lavorare per liberare uno dei due contenitori d'acqua. Probabilmente perse un po' più del tempo necessario, perché non era molto impaziente di fare quel che seguiva.

Prese un sorso prima di tenere il contenitore sopra alla frattura. Come desiderò di avere qualcosa di più forte dell'acqua lì dentro. L'alcool sarebbe anche stato un disinfettante migliore.

"Bene, andiamo, allora.

Lasciò che l'acqua cadesse giù. Non poté evitare di gridare quando il liquido freddo toccò la ferita - gli sembrava di versare acido sulla sua tibia. Non che vi fosse qualcuno a sentirlo comunque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nel caso qualcuno sia curioso e voglia un aiuto visuale, l'entrata della caverna assomiglierebbe un poco a quello qui sotto. (no, la foto non è mia, non conosco le persone in essa, ecc. semplicemente è adatta alla mia immagine mentale).
> 
>  


	4. Capitolo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avviso: descrizione estesa di ferite.
> 
> Inoltre, probabilmente l'ho detto nel capitolo 1, ma se siete seriamente claustrofobici, potreste non amare alcune parti di questa storia (in particolare nei capitoli più avanti, questo non è terribile). E ancora, la storia si svolge in una caverna, quindi non è probabilmente una sorpresa per nessuno.

L'entrata della caverna era davvero stretta, quasi troppo stretta perché Steve usasse il suo discensore, sia la sua schiena che il petto si sfregavano contro la roccia. Almeno le pareti erano lisce, senza rischio di qualcosa che graffiasse.

Non riusciva a evitare di pensare a quanto sarebbe stato difficile portare qualcuno ferito attraverso quell'apertura.

Grazie al cielo, la parte stretta non era più lunga di una dozzina di piedi, poi si allargava in uno strapiombo più spazioso, un canyon profondo e stretto. La corda era appesa libera in mezzo ad esso. Le pareti davanti e dietro a lui erano ancora abbastanza vicine che poteva facilmente toccarle sporgendosi, ma ai due lati non riusciva a vedere dove il canyon terminasse. Guardò in su e poté solo vedere la luce che aveva lasciato indietro.

Presto, vide le luci di Bruce e Natasha sotto di se, e sentì le loro voci. Il suono echeggiava così tanto nello spazio alto e stretto che non riusciva a distinguere le parole.

Alla fine della corda, atterrò su un pavimento roccioso e osservò quello che li circondava. Sembrava non fossero in effetti in fondo al canyon, ma camminavano su dei grossi massi che lo riempivano completamente. Bruce e Natasha erano in piedi sull'orlo di uno di essi, guardavano avanti, lungo l'asse del canyon. Bruce aveva acceso il suo tablet mappa.

"Dovremo continuare a seguire questo passaggio più a lungo che possiamo," disse Bruce. "E' la via più semplice verso i livelli più bassi del sistema."

"Pensi che - questi massi siano stabili?" chiese Steve ricordando molto bene il crollo che avevano testimoniato prima.

"Tecnicamente, non puoi mai essere davvero sicuro," rispose Bruce non troppo rassicurante. "Ma non mi preoccuperei troppo di questo, sembra siano stati piantati qui per lungo tempo. Penso possiamo scendere lungo di essi senza dover usare alcuna corda." fece un gesto nella direzione dove lui e Natasha stavano guardando. La via in discesa era una serie di rocce che formavano una discesa con occasionali salti più ripidi.

"Probabilmente dovrei andare per primo," suggerì Steve.

Bruce gli diede uno sguardo rammaricato. "Se sei preoccupato che io possa perdere improvvisamente le staffe, avresti dovuto lasciarmi in superficie. Ricordami di nuovo, quante grotte di rocce sedimentarie hai visitato?"

Bene, Steve era stato alla Mammoth Cave una volta, quando era una attrazione appena inaugurata, in un tour promozionale. Non lo disse forte. Ed aveva i suoi dubbi - la combinazione di un ambiente non familiare e pericoloso e la conoscenza di quanto difficile fosse Hulk da controllare rendeva difficile non essere un poco preoccupati. Non lo disse comunque.

Quel che disse fu, "Non è quello. Ma se c'è qualche tipo di frana, io probabilmente ho le migliori possibilità di sopravvivere.

"Fino a che sarò qui, vado io per primo. Io so dove mettere i piedi, non ci saranno frane." dichiarò Bruce.

"L'avete finita ragazzini? Dovremo muoverci," disse Natasha. "E per inciso, se troveremo qualche punto davvero stretto, sarò io che vado per prima."

Tony aveva infine terminato il processo atroce di pulire la ferita. Era il momento della verità. Terribilmente ansioso, si forzò di guardare di nuovo la sua gamba, di guardarla in modo esteso, cosa che non aveva ancora fatto.

Non ne fu impressionato, in verità.

Non che non fosse brutta, lo era certamente. Solo il fatto che le placche dell'armatura fossero spezzate e contorte abbastanza da rivelare parti della sua tuta e della sua pelle lo rendeva ben chiaro. Ma ora che aveva lavato via il peggio del fango e del sangue, non sembrava esserci così tanto sangue quanto aveva dapprima pensato, e la frattura sanguinava solo leggermente. Parte del sangue veniva da dove gli affilati bordi metallici dell'armatura spezzata avevano tagliato la sua gamba, che certamente non era per nulla bella, ma quelle ferite erano per buona parte superficiali.

Il peggio di essa, il segmento della tibia esposto, meno di un paio di pollici, non sporgeva così tanto, era solo lì, in mezzo della pelle strappata e del sotto armatura e dell'armatura. Sembrava una rottura abbastanza pulita, niente altri frammenti d'osso per quanto potesse vedere. Sicuro, per nulla spettacolare dunque. Perfetto. Doveva solo saltare su e camminare fino all'uscita, nessun problema. No.

Si rese conto che stava ridendo, solo un poco, solo leggermente isterico e senza fiato. Stavano davvero iniziando a fargli male le costole, ma non erano nulla comparate alla gamba, perciò poteva facilmente ignorarle.

"Cosa c'è signore?" chiese Jarvis, sembrando incerto.

"Solo, lo sai, non è davvero così brutta. Probabilmente è la peggiore singola frattura che ho sofferto in tutta la mia vita, eppure, non è male come pensassi. Non avevo idea che si potesse fissare un pezzo visibile di osso spezzato nella tua gamba e pensare che non fosse così male" blaterò Tony.

"Non sono del tutto sicuro di convenire con la sua affermazione. E' corretto che indichi che la rottura non appare immediatamente una minaccia per la sua vita, ma il rischio di complicazioni severe rimane, e lei ha l'urgente necessità di attenzione medica."

"Dillo a me. Ora, presumo sia meglio bendarla."

Ovviamente non aveva delle bende con se, perciò era una sfida pratica pensare a cosa usare. Finì per togliere l'armatura dalla gamba buona in modo da poter tagliare il sotto armatura in strisce utilizzabili. Lo fece con calma, e ricostruì poi l'armatura attorno alla gamba. Dopo che lo ebbe fatto, con cautela avvolse il neoprene ritagliato in strisce attorno alla ferita. Quello ovviamente fece un male del demonio, ma infine, dopo un sacco di imprecazioni, gemiti e lamenti, fu terminato.

La sua testa girava, perciò si stese cautamente di nuovo a terra. "Ricordami di progettare qualche tipo di sistema per somministrare anti dolorifico intravenoso nell'armatura la prossima volta che faccio delle modifiche."

"Debitamente annotato, signore."

Sebbene il canyon fosse così alto che non potevano vedere la volta, rimaneva così stretto che dovevano avanzare in fila indiana. Continuarono a scendere in basso, un masso dopo l'altro. Non era così difficile, ma alcuni dei salti erano complicati, visto che avevano la necessità di usare appigli molto piccoli ed estremamente scivolosi. Molte volte sarebbe stato più rapido saltare giù, ma Steve non era bramoso di testare se le rocce avessero tenuto se lo avesse fatto.

Non incontrarono alcuna grave difficoltà e non dovettero usare altra corda. Erano tutti bene attrezzati per quello, Steve con il suo fisico potenziato, Natasha con la sua agilità e allenamento, e Bruce con la sua prudente concentrazione e l'esperienza riguardo gli spazi sotterranei.

Continuarono a muoversi verso il basso per quelli che sembrarono almeno duecento piedi. La cosa era ottima, perché significava che stavano avvicinandosi costantemente a dove speravano di trovare Tony.

Steve cercava di non pensare troppo alla cosa, ma non era sicuro di quanto realistico fosse aspettarsi realmente di riuscire a trovarlo. La sua immaginazione continuava a fare apparire ogni sorta di scenari peggiori, visioni di mucchi enormi di massi con un guanto rosso e oro o una mano insanguinata che usciva da sotto di essi. Non sapevano neppure per certo se Tony fosse in fondo alla frana - davvero, quale ragione potevano avere di aspettarsi che fosse lì? Forse era seppellito da qualche parte nel mezzo di essa, irraggiungibile. Forse era già morto. Ma dovevano fare qualcosa, e questa era la loro migliore possibilità.

Riaffiorò dai suoi pensieri pessimisti quando arrivarono a vedere il salto più alto fino ad allora.

"Circa cinquanta piedi, da quel che sembra," disse Natasha da dove era in piedi, appena dietro a Bruce, che era inginocchiato sul bordo, guardando giù.

"Potrebbe essere possibile scendere in arrampicata libera," annotò Bruce. "Ma penso sia meglio mettere una corda. Ci sono dei chiodi anche qui, abbiamo molta corda, e certamente renderà le cose molto più facili tornando su."

Specialmente se torneremo su con qualcuno ferito, aggiunse Steve nella sua mente. Quello era l'altro pensiero che non riusciva a togliersi. Fino ad allora, tutto quello che avevano fatto era stato abbastanza facile per tre persone in buona forma, ma per chiunque non lo fosse - men che meno portando qualcuno...

Steve sganciò una matassa di corda dal suo zaino e la diede a Bruce, che l'agganciò espertamente, e si calò in corda doppia con la facilità data dalla pratica.

Il fondo della corda infine li portò al fondo del canyon: il pavimento era per buona parte fango compatto e delle rocce qui e là. Il passaggio era anche più spazioso di qualsiasi cosa avessero visto fino ad allora, ampio abbastanza perché due persone potessero camminare affiancate.

Steve controllò il tempo. Trentacinque minuti da quando avevano iniziato la discesa, e avevano percorso buona parte della distanza verticale. Stavano andando abbastanza bene. D'altra parte, mettendolo insieme al tempo che era servito per prepararsi, significava che Tony mancava da più di un’ora.

Bruce guardava di nuovo la mappa. "Questo passaggio è lungo quasi un miglio, ma non è esattamente nella direzione giusta. Dovremo iniziare a guardare per un passaggio che porti invece a destra. Ci sono svariate potenziali vie che posso vedere, ma non sono sicuro se tutte quante siano percorribili. Dovremo semplicemente scoprirlo andando per tentativi."


	5. Capitolo 5

Uno avrebbe potuto pensare che giacere e riposare lo avrebbe fatto sentire meglio. In effetti, era l'esatto opposto. Senza nulla da fare, con nulla per tenere la sua mente lontana dal problema in cui si trovava e da tutti i danni che aveva subito, Tony ben presto si rese conto che non poteva restare così a lungo.

Non era solo la sua gamba, anche se quello era un tormento che rendeva minimo tutto il resto, e non solo le costole, che gli ricordavano della loro esistenza ad ogni respiro. C'erano un’altra dozzina di cose più piccole: un mal di testa fastidioso, un costante, irritante prurito sul fianco dove l'orlo di una placca piegata scavava in esso, non molto affilato o profondo abbastanza da scalfire il sotto armatura, e la sua schiena faceva così male sopra a tutto quello che avrebbe potuto essere abbastanza male da se da renderlo incapace di stare dritto. Ovviamente, il catalogo tornava sempre indietro alla sua gamba. Non aveva mai passato così tanto tempo pensando alla sua gamba destra. Aveva delle belle gambe. Bene, lo erano prima di quello. Non molto ora.

"Jarvis, per quanto tempo sono stato effettivamente qui?"

"Quaranta minuti da quando è atterrato in questo passaggio. Cinquanta dal momento del crollo."

Gli erano sembrate ore.

Per occupare la mente con qualcosa, si immaginò di dover dare un vero e proprio sguardo a dove fosse. Non lo aveva fatto prima, perché non era un grande fan delle caverne per iniziare, perciò aveva preferito ignorare tutte le rocce che lo circondavano.

Non se la sentiva di sedere di nuovo. Invece, chiuse la maschera e chiese a Jarvis di rivedere il video di quanto accaduto prima registrato dallo HUD.

Giaceva in un tunnel più piccolo lungo il suo asse lungo. Chiaramente non era una fessura nel terreno che si era aperta a causa del collasso, ma un vero e proprio passaggio in caverna che era lì da tempo, e probabilmente faceva parte di un sistema più ampio. I muri erano di un disgustoso grigio marrone, il pavimento sparso di rocce qui e la, e brillante di umidità. Non lontano da lui c'erano alcune basse pozze con acqua ferma in esse. Jarvis indicò che se fosse piovuto, probabilmente ci sarebbe stata molta più acqua in quel passaggio. Buona cosa che il tempo era stato bello e soleggiato. Non c'erano stalattiti o stalagmiti o altro che decorasse il passaggio. Non era un luogo particolarmente degno di nota.

Nella direzione in cui era la sua testa, ad un paio di dozzine di piedi da lui, sembravano esserci dei massi che riempivano buona parte del passaggio. Ma non poteva essere arrivato da lì, perché i suoi piedi - e la sua gamba, oh merda la sua gamba, si era ancora lì, e bruciava - puntavano dall'altro lato. Jarvis lo confermò. Aveva portato Tony a distanza di sicurezza dalla frana, il che significava che era a qualche centinaio di piedi nella direzione opposta, dietro una lieve curva, non visibile dalla sua posizione corrente.

Le rocce a cui guardava, comunque, sembravano bloccare completamente il passaggio. L'altro lato del passaggio, quello che si supponeva portasse più in basso nelle grotte e potenzialmente ad un’altra uscita.

Il suo respiro rimase bloccato in gola. Le pareti si stavano chiudendo su di lui.

C'erano massi che bloccavano il passaggio da entrambi i lati. Anche se avesse potuto camminare - cosa che ovviamente non poteva fare - non sarebbe potuto andare da alcuna parte. Era in uno spazio completamente chiuso. Questo infelice piccolo passaggio allungato era l'ultimo luogo che avrebbe mai visto. Era un vicolo cieco. Vicolo. Cieco.

"Signore deve davvero calmarsi." Jarvis gli stava dicendo di nuovo, ma qual era il punto?

Il primo passaggio laterale che trovarono era assurdamente piccolo. Era poco più che una fessura nel muro, solo larga a sufficienza perché Steve vedesse Bruce e Natasha passarvi attraverso, ma non era sicuro riguardo se stesso. Natasha andò avanti a fare un esplorazione.

Steve e Bruce aspettarono in silenzio piuttosto teso per qualche minuto. Nessun segno che lei tornasse ancora.

"Quanti potenziali passaggi hai detto che c'erano?" chiese infine Steve per rompere il silenzio.

"Ehm, circa quattro. Il problema è che la risoluzione non è abbastanza buona da poter dire quali sono abbastanza grandi perché ci passiamo. Quello giusto davanti a noi sembrava essere una cosa di dimensioni decenti sulla scansione, ma ovviamente è piuttosto stretto e -"

Bruce fu interrotto da delle attutite imprecazioni in russo, seguite dal suono di Natasha che si avvicinava attraverso lo stretto tunnel. Lei emerse da esso con un grosso sbaffo di fango sulla guancia destra, e uno sguardo molto irritato sul viso.

"Non lo raccomanderei al mio peggiore nemico. Va avanti così per forse cento piedi, così stretto che non potevo girare la testa, e poi è diventato davvero stretto. Ho dovuto passare un minuto ad arrangiare i miei arti nel modo giusto prima di poter passare. Appena sono riuscita a portarmi in uno spazio più ampio senza quasi alcun appiglio per mani e piedi, mi sono resa conto che non c'era più pavimento sotto di me, solo un grosso salto. Non ho idea di quanto sia profondo, ma abbastanza da non poter vedere il fondo. Nessun ovvio punto di ancoraggio o corda."

"E nessuna necessità di perdere più tempo in esso, allora," disse Bruce già in movimento, guardando il passaggio laterale successivo.

Steve non poteva discutere la cosa. Se era così stretto che Natasha poteva a malapena passare, non c'era modo che Steve potesse, e dubitava che Tony potesse pure.

Il secondo passaggio che trovarono sembrava anche più stretto del primo. Natasha diede un rapido sguardo e lo annunciò impenetrabile.

Steve continuò a controllare il tempo. I minuti stavano passando mentre continuavano ad esplorare il muro sulla destra per qualsiasi cosa sembrasse passabile. La loro mappa non era abbastanza accurata da mostrare la posizione esatta dei potenziali tunnel, e alcuni di essi potevano essere facilmente mancati per quanto erano stretti, perciò non c'era miglior modo per farlo, ma serviva loro troppo tempo.

Il terzo passaggio laterale era diverso dai due precedenti, non così stretto ma un basso tunnel tondo che scendeva giù e andava a sinistra, la direzione esatta dove volevano andare. Non era spazioso, ma era abbastanza grande da permettere a Natasha di camminare se si piegava. Steve era troppo alto e doveva andare a quattro zampe, ma andava bene. Era la prima cosa che avevano trovato che sembrava promettente.

Servì molto tempo a Tony per riuscire a rimettersi in sesto quella volta, visto che non riusciva a trovare modo di trovare motivazioni. Non importava quello che faceva o non faceva. Era bloccato, completamente e veramente bloccato, senza via di uscita. I muri si sarebbero chiusi e lo avrebbero schiacciato. Era bloccato. Era finito.

Rimase lì steso, iperventilando - o ipoventilando, se quello era possibile, visto che le sue costole ammaccate gli impedivano di espandere a pieno i suoi polmoni - fissando dritto attraverso gli avvisi rosso vivo che riguardavano il suo battito cardiaco crescente e la diminuzione della saturazione dell'O2 che lampeggiavano sullo HUD davanti ai suoi occhi.

Jarvis continuò ad urlargli di respirare. Bene, stava facendolo ampiamente, o no?

Stranamente, alla fine, fu il flashback che lo fece uscire dalla cosa.

Quel vecchio disco rosso iniziò a girare appena raggiunse un livello di deprivazione di ossigeno dove la sua vista iniziava a divenire un po' offuscata. Non era più in una caverna, ma nella Caverna, fissando il soffitto roccioso sopra alla sua branda, cercando di ricordare come respirare propriamente dopo un’altra sessione di sperimentazione reale che indicava che era possibile annegare in un secchio.

L'elettromagnete grezzo era un peso enorme sul suo torace, e sebbene fosse grato che fosse lì e lo tenesse vivo, era semplicemente brutto per quel che ingegneristicamente si poteva dire. Puramente brutto. Avrebbe potuto farne uno molto migliore da se. Avrebbe potuto costruire qualcosa di grazioso e potente e...

Poteva costruire qualcosa. Sicuro. Diavolo, sicuro!

Prese un respiro profondo, ignorando le costole che facevano male, lo trattenne per un momento e poi espirò. E ripeté.

La sua testa iniziò a schiarirsi. Jarvis infine smise di lamentarsi, probabilmente aveva qualcosa a che fare con il fatto che i suoi segni vitali erano tornati verso la norma.

Poteva anche essere bloccato in uno squallido buco nei Balcani, con centinaia di piedi di roccia fra se e qualsiasi altra anima viva, ma era ancora Tony Stark, e dannazione se sarebbe semplicemente rimasto seduto lì e avrebbe atteso un salvataggio che avrebbe anche potuto non essere in grado di raggiungerlo a causa di tutti quei massi. Perché diavolo aveva pensato che le sue sole opzioni fossero zoppicare fuori su una gamba rotta o aspettare? Sicuro, poteva giustificarsi un poco perché stare in una caverna seriamente faceva casino con la sua testa, e c'era anche la faccenda di quella fastidiosa frattura scomposta, ma comunque, quello era semplicemente stupido!

C'erano due approcci ovvi che poteva già pensare. Prima di tutto poteva cercare di mandare un messaggio, un segnale, qualsiasi cosa che avrebbe fatto sapere agli altri che era vivo, anche dando loro un idea di dove fosse. Secondariamente, poteva in effetti fare qualcosa riguardo il fatto che era in uno spazio che sembrava chiuso senza vie per entrare o uscire.

Pensando di mandare fuori un segnale, Tony doveva ammettere di non aver mai studiato le problematiche dei sistemi radio sotto il suolo. Ovviamente non c'era un accesso Internet là sotto, perciò poteva solo basarsi sul database offline di Jarvis per le informazioni. Fortunatamente era piuttosto esteso - valeva la pena di portare l'hardware extra invece che avere una soluzione predominantemente su cloud.

Suppose dapprima che sarebbe stata cosa buona aumentare qualsiasi vecchio segnale radio abbastanza da raggiungere la superficie. In realtà, una rapida discussione con Jarvis riguardo le caratteristiche della pietra attorno a lui suggerì che solo le onde a bassa frequenza potessero penetrarle. Gli serviva costruire un antenna molto grossa per mandare il suo segnale - probabilmente fattibile, ma gli sarebbe servito un poco, e più importante, le persone sulla superficie non avrebbero saputo di doversi aspettare un segnale e lo avrebbero probabilmente mancato. Forse non la cosa migliore da fare, allora. Oh bene, quella era solo la prima idea. Stava solo iniziando li, avrebbe pensato a qualcos'altro.


	6. Capitolo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un’altra immagine di caverna per stabilire la scena: dove troviamo i nostri eroi all'inizio del capitolo sembrerebbe più o meno così.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> [Link all'immagine](https://67.media.tumblr.com/31f074f312acb9098eca83553d318eee/tumblr_o8gvxntB8Q1ue5ofro1_1280.jpg)

Il tunnel stava diventando sempre più piccolo mentre avanzavano, il soffitto obliquo scendeva molto più ripidamente del pavimento. Presto, anche Natasha era a quattro zampe, e la schiena di Steve strisciava contro la roccia. La sua visione era limitata al liscio grigio scuro della pietra sedimentaria attorno a lui e alla schiena di Bruce davanti a lui. Era lieto che nessuno di loro fosse claustrofobico.

Avevano continuato per forse dieci minuti quando Bruce si fermò. Guardando oltre a lui, Steve poteva solo vedere gli stivali di Natasha sparire nel prosieguo del passaggio che era molto, molto basso. Basso a sufficienza da quel che poteva vedere da far sì che anche Natasha avesse avuto bisogno di tempo per passarlo.

"Oh ragazzi, questo sarà interessante," borbottò Steve.

"Andrà bene," disse Bruce, non del tutto convincente. "Devi solo essere sicuro che non ti rimangano bloccate entrambe le braccia fra il pavimento e il tuo corpo."

Natasha era sparita alla vista, e per un momento, semplicemente attesero, accucciati, ascoltando i suoni striscianti dei suoi movimenti più avanti nel tunnel.

Non appena i suoni smisero e fu di nuovo silenzioso, lei urlò, "Bene, venite o no?"

"Quanto è stretto? Pensi possiamo davvero passare?" le chiese Bruce.

"Non sono sicura al cento per cento," replicò Natasha, senza alcun tentativo di raddolcire la pillola. "Sarà stretto, ma penso sia possibile. Diventa più ampio di nuovo dopo circa dieci piedi."

"Va bene. Non lo sapremo mai se non proviamo," disse Bruce risolutamente, ed iniziò a spingersi avanti.

Steve stava cercando con forza di non pensare a cosa potesse accadere se Bruce in qualche modo fosse stato troppo frustrato nel minuscolo tunnel. Invece si concentrò su quelle che erano le loro alternative se il passaggio fosse stato troppo piccolo per Bruce, e quindi per Steve. Da quello che Natasha aveva detto certamente continuava, e avrebbe potuto portarli vicini a Tony. Sarebbe stato grandioso se anche uno o due di loro potessero raggiungerlo. Forse Steve avrebbe detto agli altri di andare avanti e sarebbe tornato al tunnel precedente da solo per trovare una via alternativa.

Bruce sembrò andare piuttosto bene, contorcendosi attraverso il basso passaggio, non più lento di quanto avesse fatto Natasha, senza neppure un grugnito o una parola di protesta. Presto, le sue scarpe furono fuori vista, e Steve era tutto solo nel piccolo spazio, sentendosi come un idiota anche solo per aver pensato che ci fosse il rischio che Bruce divenisse Hulk laggiù.

"Non è in effetti così brutto," annunciò Bruce, un minuto dopo. "Natasha sembra pensarci più grossi di quanto siamo, potrei essere leggermente offeso alla cosa. Sono sicuro che puoi passare anche tu, Cap."

"Va bene, arrivo," disse Steve, premendosi più vicino possibile al pavimento e iniziando a strisciare avanti.

Come Capitan America e come Avenger, era stato in molti spazi minuscoli - tutti i tipi di fogne, tunnel di manutenzione e sistemi di ventilazione - ma nessuno di essi era così piccolo. Era come essere completamente rivestiti di roccia - cosa che portò spiacevoli ricordi riguardo l'essere intrappolato nel ghiaccio, o rinchiuso in un tubo metallico in un laboratorio scientifico, tanto, tanto tempo fa. Ma non aveva il lusso di poter perdere tempo in quei pensieri. Pensò invece a Tony, Tony che poteva stare aspettando il suo arrivo alla fine di quello stesso tunnel.

Afferrò qualsiasi appiglio potesse dalla superficie rocciosa e si tirò avanti, la sua guancia contro il pavimento perché non c'era abbastanza spazio per tenere su la testa. Il tunnel diventò anche più stretto, così stretto che sembrò fisicamente impossibile per le sue spalle e petto di passarvi. Espirò cercando di rendersi più piatto che poteva e riuscì appena a strizzarsi oltre la strettoia.

Dopo di ciò il tunnel si aprì un poco e riuscì a girare di nuovo la testa. La prima cosa che vide fu Bruce, che era lì ad aspettarlo, un sorriso rassicurante sul viso.

"Tu facevi questa cosa per divertimento?" gli chiese Steve incredulo.

Concentrarsi su una sfida tecnica fece sentire Tony molto meglio. Poteva facilmente dissociare se stesso dal dolore adesso, così come poteva sempre dissociarsi dalle piccole irritazioni quali dormire o mangiare quando lavorava su qualcosa di importante.

Si era mosso dai segnali verso lo scavare dei fori nei muri o nel soffitto. Sarebbe stata una cosa semplice da fare per lui davvero, tutto quello che gli serviva era sovraccaricare il reattore arc della sua armatura. Gli sarebbe servito meno di un minuto. Nel modo in cui era progettato, salvo che qualcosa di davvero strano accadesse, il colpo sarebbe stato un sottile diretto raggio che avrebbe potuto facilmente passare attraverso la roccia sedimentaria, probabilmente fino alla superficie. Eseguì rapidamente alcuni calcoli, e sembrava promettente. Il problema era, che non sapeva abbastanza della struttura della caverna attorno a lui.

Il Quinjet aveva uno scanner che poteva produrre una mappa basica della forma dei tunnel sotterranei, ma non ne aveva uno nell'armatura. Non poteva dire se ci fosse solo solida roccia fra lui e la superficie o forse altri tunnel. Jarvis indicò che la seconda era la più probabile, visto che l'intera regione era carsica e traforata di tunnel e caverne. Sfortunatamente, senza sapere la forma del terreno, sparare qualsiasi cosa avrebbe potuto rendere le cose infernalmente peggiori. La frana originale che lo aveva intrappolato li era stata prova sufficiente che il terreno sopra a lui era di tipo instabile.

I suoi occhi quasi accidentalmente guardarono l'ora mentre stava effettuando una simulazione e con sua sorpresa vide che aveva lavorato per più di un’ora. Il tempo volava quando ti divertivi. Ovviamente, quello significava che era rimasto in trappola per circa due ore, e non c'era ancora segno di qualcuno che facesse qualcosa per tirarlo fuori. A maggior ragione era opportuno che lui provasse a fare qualcosa da solo.

Forse fare esplodere qualcosa a caso non sarebbe stata la cosa migliore da fare comunque, per quanto fosse divertente. Diede un’altra occhiata ai massi che bloccavano il passaggio. Non sembravano impenetrabili come aveva pensato all'inizio nella sua prima, irrazionale impanicata reazione mentale: c'erano dei fori fra di loro, e forse qualcuno che non portasse qualche centinaio di chili di armatura e avesse una gamba rotta sarebbe stato in grado di strizzarsi attraverso il blocco. Lui ovviamente non poteva, ma con un po’ di forza correttamente applicata, avrebbe potuto essere in grado di spostarli per ripulire una via di passaggio più semplice.

Ovviamente c'era un lieve problema in quel piano. Doveva studiare i massi in maggiore dettaglio per poter capire dove applicare quella forza e quel che aveva sullo HUD semplicemente non era abbastanza per farlo. Perciò, per prima cosa doveva avvicinarsi ad essi.

Non aveva cercato di muoversi da quando si era svegliato sul pavimento della caverna. Il massimo che aveva fatto era stato sedersi. Non aveva idea se fosse fattibile in qualche modo per lui cercare di muoversi in qualsiasi modo, ma c'era un solo modo per scoprirlo.

Si sedette. Gli sarebbe servito supporto se voleva sollevarsi, e i muri non erano lontani. Perciò avrebbe iniziato con lentezza. Puntò i palmi contro il terreno e si spinse verso la parete più vicina, stando ancora seduto, la schiena per prima.

Faceva davvero male. Chi lo avrebbe detto. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Eppure, sembrava fattibile: l'armatura teneva la sua gamba relativamente stabile, e lui era piuttosto sicuro che sarebbe arrivato al muro senza svenire per il dolore.

La caverna sembrò aver pietà di loro dopo quella strettoia: il passaggio rapidamente crebbe verso le sue precedenti dimensioni da discesa, e infine una facile arrampicata li portò ad un tunnel perpendicolare in cui potevano camminare dritti. Stando al controllo di Steve, avevano quasi raggiunto la profondità di arrivo.

Fecero una curva a sinistra e continuarono ad andare. Steve si stava affrettando avanti, e visto che c'era abbastanza spazio perché si potessero muovere fianco a fianco, finì per guidare la fila. Il passaggio continuava ancora, e presto, si trovarono davanti un nuovo insieme di ostacoli. Qui e là, la loro via era bloccata da massi di varie dimensioni, molti dei quali dovettero superarli o strizzarsi per superarli.

Poi arrivarono ad un muro.

I massi bloccavano tutto il passaggio, dal pavimento al soffitto, che non era neppure visibile. Sembrava davvero che fosse la parte finale della frana, e non c'era segno di Tony da nessuna parte.

"Bruce, è questo?" chiese Steve, il suo umore precedentemente speranzoso che virava verso il terrore.

Bruce si fermò davanti ai massi ugualmente e produsse il tablet dal suo zaino per controllare la mappa. "Sono fiducioso che siamo nel passaggio giusto, ma salvo ciò non sono così sicuro."

Si avvicinò di più ai massi per dare loro un occhiata più da vicino. Steve li stava fissando ugualmente, ma le rocce non gli dicevano nulla. Poteva vedere che c'erano molti spazi fra di esse che qualcuno avrebbe potuto infilarsi se voleva.

"In effetti non credo sia questa, non ancora," concluse Bruce. "Sembra troppo vecchia. C'è anche della ghiaia lassù, dove l'acqua sgocciola. Questa non è una frana recente, è un vecchio mucchio di massi. Le brutte notizie sono, che sembra che il solo modo per andare avanti sia passargli attraverso."

"E' sicuro?" chiese Natasha, accucciata a terra e sbirciando un apertura fra i massi.

"Bene, come ho detto quando siamo entrati, non è mai davvero sicuro. Semplicemente non puoi sapere. Non vedo alcun segno di passaggio, perciò è interamente possibile che nessuno sia mai stato qui. Dovremo fare molta attenzione. Guardate dove camminate e cosa toccate. Attenti a qualsiasi cosa che si possa muovere."

"Penso che sia meglio se non andiamo tutti insieme, allora. Faccio una prova prima io, aspettate qui," decise Steve.

Scelse l'apertura più larga e promettente fra le rocce che poteva trovare e si infilò dentro. Non andò molto lontano - era poco più di un alcova circondata da muri impenetrabili. Ritornò dagli altri, e cercò qualcosa di diverso, un foro quasi verticale quella volta. Riuscì ad avanzare per alcuni minuti, arrampicandosi in su, poi strizzandosi in un passaggio fra i massi, ma di improvviso, trovò nuovamente la via bloccata.

Dopo alcuni altri tentativi falliti lasciò provare anche Natasha e Bruce. Forse la dimensione più piccola di Natasha o l'esperienza di Bruce li avrebbero aiutati a trovare qualcosa che Steve aveva mancato.

Quindici minuti dopo, avevano esplorato ogni piccolo anfratto che potevano trovare, e non erano più vicini a farsi strada attraverso i massi.

"E' interamente possibile che semplicemente non ci sia modo di passare." disse Bruce cupamente. "Nel qual caso, la sola cosa che possiamo fare è girarci e tornare al passaggio principale."


	7. Capitolo 7

Tony riposò la testa contro il muro del tunnel, con difficoltà a riprendere fiato. Se solo trascinarsi per un paio di piedi attraverso il passaggio lo aveva lasciato in quello stato, non scommetteva sulle sue possibilità di poter raggiungere quei massi. Ma aveva finito di sedere ed aspettare.

Ogni singolo piano che aveva pensato richiedeva che si muovesse da qualche parte almeno un poco. Voleva costruire una grande antenna? Gli serviva poter piazzare i componenti qui e là. Doveva fare esplodere delle cose? Gli sarebbe servito essere in grado di togliersi da dove le rocce sarebbero cadute. Non avrebbe fatto nulla senza muoversi, e doveva semplicemente tentare qualcosa.

Quando infine raccolse la forza e la volontà per provarci, puntò la spalla sinistra contro il muro, e si spinse in piedi sulla gamba sinistra sana. Si rese conto allora che quella era un idea anche peggiore di quanto avesse immaginato. Sicuro, l'armatura si era comportata come una specie di stecca quando era stato a terra, ma ora era anche un peso enorme che tirava sulla ferita, e visto che l'armatura era gravemente danneggiata come la sua gamba dal ginocchio in giù, non era stabile come sarebbe normalmente stata.

Poggiandosi sul muro per quanto poteva, la sua gamba buona così tremante che non era sicuro avrebbe tenuto il suo peso senza l'armatura, cercò di zoppicare avanti.

Le dita che puntavano di lato del suo stivale destro toccarono qualcosa, una patetica, minuscola sporgenza sul pavimento e fu tutto quello che servì.

Collassò a terra con una sensazione nauseante di ossa che si spostavano in modo in cui certamente non avrebbero dovuto, e Dio e Thor e Loki e tutti i loro assurdi Parenti Vichinghi dotati di Elmo, non aveva idea che la sua gamba potesse fare tanto più male di quanto avesse già fatto, ma ora aveva una solida, empirica prova che poteva.

Tutta la decisione che aveva riguadagnato, tutta la sua determinazione si sciolse via in quel momento, sanguinando via. Non poteva neppure fare un passo. Chi stava prendendo in giro - non avrebbe fatto nulla. Era finito.

Jarvis tornava ad essere agitato di nuovo. "Signore! Deve mettere pressione sul sanguinamento, adesso!"

Provava troppo dolore per pensare correttamente, ma Jarvis era così persistente che non poteva ignorarlo completamente. Poteva vedere che la sua tibia stava sanguinando copiosamente ora, il bendaggio improvvisato imbevuto e il sangue che colava sul pavimento. Doveva aver tagliato qualcosa di importante quando era caduto.

Aveva finito la fortuna, e sarebbe morto qui, da solo, nel buio.

"Lo faccia, signore! Adesso!" Jarvis continuò ad insistere.

Era inutile, perché sapeva che non ne sarebbe uscito, al massimo avrebbe prolungato la sua sofferenza ma lo fece lo stesso, solo per far piacere a Jarvis. Si piegò avanti, posizionando le dita dove buona parte del sangue sembrava fuoriuscire.

"Devi bloccare l'armatura dov'è" disse sommessamente.

"Affermativo."

Spinse le sue dita coperte di metallo nella ferita, piegandosi avanti con tutto il peso, e la sua visione iniziava a svanire ai bordi, e avrebbe tirato via le mani di riflesso, ma non poteva, perché come aveva chiesto, Jarvis aveva congelato l'armatura dove si trovava e non poteva muovere le mani, e oh merda, oh merda, oh merda, faceva così male -

Una parte tormento, una parte disperazione, aprì la bocca e urlò.

L'urlo era così crudo che non sembrava neppure umano, la cosa che lo rese anche più orribile fu che Steve riuscì a riconoscere la voce di Tony.

Dato il modo in cui i suoni echeggiavano nel passaggio, era difficile essere del tutto sicuri da dove venisse, ma davvero, il solo luogo possibile da cui potesse venire era fra o dietro i massi che avevano cercato, ma fallito, di superare.

Prima che Steve potesse dire una parola salvo un gemito scioccato, Bruce ruggì. E poi non era più Bruce.

L'enorme figura verde di Hulk riempì buona parte del passaggio nella caverna. I brandelli della tuta che Bruce indossava che pendevano dai suoi massicci arti. Il suo elmetto era caduto da qualche parte, troppo piccolo per il cranio di Hulk.

"HULK SPACCA ROCCE!"

Sia Steve che Natasha andarono a prendere le braccia grosse di Hulk afferrandone una a ciascuno per quanto potevano fare.

"Hulk, no! Bruce! So che sei ancora lì! Hai detto tu stesso che alcuni di quei massi possono spostarsi, non puoi semplicemente spaccare la via attraverso di essi, potresti fare del male a Tony!" urlò Steve al mostro freneticamente.

Sorprendentemente, Hulk non cercò di scuoterli via, sebbene avrebbe potuto facilmente farlo. "NO PAURA, UOMO LATTINA SARA’ SICURO," tuonò, la sua voce calma quanto poteva.

"Steve, penso che lui abbia capito," disse Natasha, sorridendo un poco.

"Penso che tu abbia ragione," Steve disse.

Solo quando entrambi lasciarono andare le braccia di Hulk, la bestia verde si avvicinò ai massi, e iniziò a spostarli. Non spaccarli, non lanciarli, ma portarli, con grande cautela nello scegliere quelli che non avrebbero fatto collassare il resto del mucchio. Nessuno dei massi era troppo pesante perché Hulk lo portasse, e la parte più lenta era che serviva loro risistemare quelli che rimuovevano in altri punti del passaggio nella caverna per toglierli dalla strada.

"Non avevo idea che potesse farlo," disse Steve sbalordito.

"Avevo la sensazione, ma non ero del tutto sicura neppure io," commentò Natasha.

Steve considerò di aiutarlo, perché sarebbe stato in grado di sollevare buona parte di quei massi anche lui, ma alla fine immaginò non sarebbe stata una buona idea di mettersi sulla strada di Hulk.

Tony aveva le allucinazioni Attraverso lo stordimento pieno di dolore che annebbiava la sua testa, era sicuro di aver sentito la voce di Hulk tuonare nel passaggio della caverna. Non poteva essere assolutamente vero. Nessuno sano di mente avrebbe portato sottoterra Hulk. Sarebbe stato troppo incauto anche per lui, e incauto era il suo secondo nome. Che strana allucinazione che la sua mente morente aveva scelto.

La cosa che sentì in seguito fu un suono troppo familiare di rocce che si spostavano, e istintivamente, rabbrividì dentro l'armatura, aspettando che qualcosa lo colpisse. In quel momento, lo avrebbe quasi benvenuto. Essere schiacciato da un masso sarebbe probabilmente stato meno doloroso di quello, e molto più rapido. Ma sebbene il suono non si fermasse, non cadde nulla.

E quella era la voce di Steve?

Hulk stava lavorando per aprire la sua strada metodicamente attraverso il lato destro del passaggio, andando avanti e indietro per trasportare le rocce. L'esperienza di Bruce nel muoversi nelle caverne doveva ancora essere lì, in fondo alla mente primitiva del mostro, perché Hulk camminava con molta più cautela di quanto Steve lo avesse mai visto fare, attento a non mettere il suo peso su nulla che non potesse supportarlo.

Stavano avanzando, ma c'erano molti, moltissimi massi, la frana si allungava ancora e ancora. Per come la voce di Tony era sembrata, sapevano che qualsiasi cosa gli fosse accaduta, gli serviva aiuto, velocemente. Seguendo subito dietro Hulk, Steve poteva vedere che la bestia verde stava diventando frustrata, e un po' disattenta. Due volte Steve dovette intervenire per prendere una pietra che Hulk aveva accidentalmente fatto rotolare, per prevenire una reazione a catena di rocce che franavano.

Infine poté vedere uno spazio vuoto fra due massi che erano uno sopra all'altro, e appena Hulk ebbe tolto quello sopra togliendolo di torno, Steve saltò oltre a lui e sopra alle rimanenti rocce per continuare lungo il passaggio.

Oltre ai massi, il tunnel sembrava identico a quello che avevano seguito fino li, salvo per una singola, ma importante differenza.

Illuminato dal brillio blu del reattore arc della sua armatura, seduto contro il muro in una posizione stranamente curva con le mani sulla sua tibia, c'era Iron Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[N.d.T.] Ricordo che le note sono di Veldeia_
> 
> Dunque, questo era probabilmente il mio capitolo preferito fra tutti! Perché seriamente, non avrei potuto portare Bruce in una caverna senza avere anche Hulk li. E mi piace quando Hulk è protettivo verso Tony. :)
> 
> Inoltre, sono sorpresa che nessuno avesse detto che Tony e il trio di salvataggio stessero guardando in effetti gli stessi massi.
> 
> Comunque, andiamo avanti, tutti nello stesso posto, infine, e la storia è praticamente a metà.


	8. Capitolo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ora è tempo del solito avviso: non sono un medico. Tecnicamente, lavoro in effetti in un campo correlato in questo periodo, ma è vicino alla medicina di emergenza come lavorare a maglia lo è a tirare di scherma. E quindi, nessuno dei personaggi è un medico.

"Tony? Tony!"

Steve corse al fianco di Tony, la sua mente inondata di sollievo e di preoccupazione allo stesso tempo. Lo avevano trovato, e non era schiacciato sotto tonnellate di rocce. Abbastanza stranamente, Steve non riusciva neppure a vedere alcun segno della frana, quindi Tony doveva essersi mosso allontanandosi da essa da solo. Ma ovviamente non stava bene, perché non sarebbe stato seduto fermo contro il muro in quel modo se lo fosse stato.

Appena arrivò più vicino, Steve poté vedere perché le mani di Tony erano sulla sua gamba - la pozza di sangue sul terreno era un'ovvia traccia. L'odore di rame dello stesso quasi affogava il sempre presente profumo di terra dell'aria della caverna. Steve non poteva capire cosa fosse la ferita stessa, perché i guanti di Tony coprivano la metà di essa, ed il resto era bendato con una stoffa scura.

Andò immediatamente al sistema di rilascio di emergenza dell'elmetto di Tony, e lo tirò via, trattenendo il fiato, terrorizzato di essere arrivato troppo tardi.

Tony girò gli occhi verso Steve, battendo le palpebre e socchiudendoli nella brillante luce della lampada sulla testa di Steve. In quella luce fredda e bianca, il viso di Tony sembrava completamente svuotato di colore, ed ogni linea di esso gridava che era immerso in una enorme quantità di dolore. Il sorriso che ovviamente si aspettava, sembrò più che altro una smorfia.

"Ciao, Cap. Perché ci hai messo tanto?" chiese.

Steve si sentì voglia di piangere, perché era così incredibilmente sollevato che Tony fosse vivo, e perché anche se era una battuta, davvero ci avevano messo troppo tempo.

"Mi spiace molto che non ti abbiamo potuto raggiungere prima, ma andrà tutto bene ora," disse, la sua voce che usciva un po' scossa. "Ti porteremo fuori di qui."

Sollevò una mano sulla guancia di Tony, avendo bisogno della prova tangibile che era davvero li. La pelle di Tony sembrava fredda, e il modo in cui respirava in rapidi ansiti convulsi chiaramente non andava bene.

Mentre gli occhi di Steve erano del tutto fissi su Tony, qualcuno atterrò pesantemente sull'altro lato di Tony. Con sua meraviglia, Steve vide che era Bruce, già in forma umana normale, con Natasha che fluttuava lì vicino. Bruce teneva una coperta di soccorso avvolta attorno alle spalle, e Steve poteva immaginare che non indossava molto altro sotto ad essa. Si era rimesso l'elmetto, ma era storto - la cinghia per assicurarlo al mento si era strappata quando si era trasformato.

Per quanto si sentisse stanco, Bruce sembrava completamente focalizzato su Tony. Steve si tirò indietro per dargli modo di lavorare, e lui raggiunse il punto di polso sul collo di Tony subito. Non sembrò felice di quello che trovò.

"Tony la regolazione di temperatura dell'armatura è intatta?" chiese Bruce.

"Dovrebbe," disse Tony la sua voce stanca, come se solo parlare fosse troppo per lui. "Jarvis, altoparlanti."

"Molto bene signore," la familiare voce senza corpo della IA improvvisamente echeggiò nel passaggio della caverna. "Dottor Banner, i sistemi dell'armatura funzionano con parametri normali, e hanno protetto il Signor Stark dall'Ipotermia. Comunque, come sono sicuro lei sospetti, è in shock. E' dovuto alla perdita di sangue da una frattura scomposta della tibia destra e associate ferite.

"Dannazione," Bruce disse sottovoce. "Altre ferite gravi di cui dovrei sapere?"

"Ha sofferto anche di un estensiva contusione al petto e alla schiena che ha causato depressione respiratoria. Le contusioni polmonari sono impossibili da diagnosticare con le correnti capacità diagnostiche."

Bruce annuì, sembrando serio. "Va bene. Possiamo occuparci di questo. Steve mi serve accesso ad una vena, devi togliere l'armatura da una delle sue braccia. Tony continua a premere su quella ferita fino a che ti dico che puoi smettere. Natasha, spero tu abbia trovato il mio zaino da qualche parte?"

Steve non aveva avuto la presenza di spirito di prendere lo zaino di Bruce quanto era divenuto Hulk. Fortunatamente, Natasha lo aveva fatto. Mentre Steve iniziava a lavorare sull'apertura dell'armatura sul braccio sinistro di Tony, Natasha tese lo zaino infangato e malconcio, ma impermeabile a Bruce.

"Grazie," disse Bruce, iniziando a estrarre i rifornimenti medici che avevano portato. Continuò a parlare senza guardare su. "Ho un altro favore da chiederti, Natasha: Devi tornare indietro in superfice adesso. Se tutto va bene Clint si sarà messo in contatto con le autorità di salvataggio locali ormai. Di loro dove sono e qual è la situazione. Fai sapere loro che ci servirà una barella, e ossigeno e se c'è la possibilità di avere plasma, o sangue sarebbe inestimabile. Tu sei A positivo, giusto?" chiese a Tony.

"Quello è corretto," rispose Jarvis al posto del suo creatore.

"Hai memorizzato il mio tipo di sangue," Tony borbottò a Bruce. "Non sono sicuro se sia carino o raccapricciante."

"Ho memorizzato anche le tue allergie alle droghe e i tuoi segni vitali normali, ma non il tuo compleanno quindi direi raccapricciante," replicò Bruce.

Natasha si era drizzata, pronta a correre verso la superficie. "Vi serve altro?"

"La cosa più importante è portarlo fuori di qui appena possibile in modo che possa avere delle cure mediche adeguate. E quello sarà più facile e veloce se avremo più persone che vi lavorano sopra. Vai. Corri."

Senza perder tempo in saluti, Natasha si diresse nella direzione da cui erano arrivati, praticamente volando sopra ai massi.

Per i primi minuti, Tony era ancora convinto di stare sognando, perché era troppo bello per essere vero. Steve era lì, e Natasha era lì, e anche Bruce era lì, non più Hulk ma Bruce, mezzo nudo - non male davvero per un allucinazione terminale, sebbene sicuro come l'inferno desiderasse che smettesse di fargli così male.

Quando Bruce si lanciò in modalità totale medico da campo, divenne chiaro a sufficienza che fosse tutto piuttosto tangibile e reale.

Appena Steve ebbe smesso di far casino con il braccio sinistro dell'armatura, Bruce gli disse che doveva occuparsi del sanguinamento invece che di Tony e disse a Tony di mollare la sua mano destra ugualmente. Tony davvero non voleva muoverla, perché sapeva che avrebbe fatto anche più male, ma Jarvis era alleato con gli altri, quindi non ebbe modo di dire nulla in merito. Gemette, cercando di lottare contro le lacrime, mente Steve guidava il suo guanto destro incrostato di sangue via dalla ferita con una mano. L'altra mano di Steve si era fermata in modo confortante sulla pelle ora esposta del braccio sinistro di Tony.

Tony non voleva più guardare alla frattura. Sapeva che sarebbe stata peggio di quanto fosse stata, poteva sentirlo abbastanza chiaramente. Non aveva bisogno di sapere i dettagli. Appoggiò indietro la testa, gli occhi chiusi. Stava rabbrividendo, e si sentiva assetato. Un perfetto esempio di shock.

Dalla sensazione - un nuovo, leggero, tagliente tipo di dolore nella sua gamba - Bruce, o Steve o entrambi stavano rimuovendo ora il suo improvvisato bendaggio fatto con la sotto armatura.

"E' sorprendentemente pulita, presumo tu l'abbia lavata? E' buona cosa, e si è coagulata piuttosto bene. Sono quasi sicuro che ti ha salvato la vita che tu abbia avuto l'istinto di premerci sopra," Bruce stava indirizzando Tony ora.

"Non io. Jarvis," sussurrò, gli occhi ancora chiusi.

"Allora puoi ringraziare la IA per averti salvato la vita. Stendiamolo giù, Steve."

Ci fu ancora del dolore atroce, mentre loro lo spostarono allontanandolo dal muro e lo stesero sulla schiena. Che quel suono stridulo venisse da lui? Era un po' umiliante.

"Ora, Steve, qui, Benda l'intera area ferita con questi," Bruce diceva a Steve. Premi li, altrimenti solo leggermente sopra ad essa, non toccare nulla di più di quello che devi assolutamente per forza. Considereremo i passi successivi quando sarà un po' più stabile."

Poi, Bruce afferrò il braccio nudo di Tony ed iniziò ad attaccagli un endovena. Il dolore dell'ago fu un pungente contrasto rispetto il continuo dolore di Steve che toccava la sua gamba - dannazione, Steve che gli toccava la gamba avrebbe dovuto essere una bella cosa, non una cosa che gli faceva strizzare gli occhi chiusi anche di più sforzandosi di non lacrimare.

La morfina che seguì poco dopo fu la cosa più benvenuta in tutto il mondo da quando aveva visto il viso di Steve con l'aura di quella lampada troppo brillante. Rapidamente tolse il peggio del dolore, sebbene stesse ancora più male di quanto avrebbe voluto. Aveva assunto morfina per altre ferite in precedenza e poteva ricordare che funzionasse molto meglio di così.

"Bruce, stai trattenendoti con le droghe?" si lamentò Tony, la sua voce che usciva imbarazzantemente piagnucolosa.

"Mi spiace, posso capire che non sia sufficiente, ma non posso rischiare di dartene di più. Con la combinazione dello shock e della ferita al torace, una dose più forte non sarebbe una buona idea."


	9. Capitolo 9

Per quando Steve terminò di bendare la gamba di Tony, Bruce aveva terminato di mettergli l'endovenosa. Ora, sedeva semplicemente accanto a Tony tenendo la sacca in alto. Sembrava profondamente impensierito, il suo viso quasi pallido quanto quello di Tony, sebbene la cosa potesse essere causata dalla luce.

"Posso tenerla io," si offrì Steve, e sporse la mano. "Se non c'è altro di realmente urgente che tu debba fare, dovresti prendere due minuti e vestirti. Ci sono degli abiti di ricambio nel mio zaino.

"Non c’è nulla di questa situazione che non sia urgente," disse Bruce, permettendo a Steve di prendere la sacca ma non muovendosi dal suo posto. Si sporse verso la carotide di Tony di nuovo, il suo viso imperscrutabile. "La salina preverrà se tutto va bene il peggio dello shock per un poco, ma semplicemente non può rimpiazzare il sangue che ha perso.

"Oh, non essere così, Bruce! Sto già molto meglio," disse Tony. Sembrava respirare un po' meglio ora, e le linee di dolore sul suo viso erano meno gravi.

"E quella è la morfina che parla." aggiunse Bruce. "Ma hai ragione, Steve, non mi servirà molto per vestirmi, e non è che posso iniziare a portarlo fuori dalla caverna indossando null'altro che questo," agitò la coperta verde oliva con i bordi di alluminio che copriva le sue spalle.

Non smisero di parlare e fare piani mentre Bruce andava a infilarsi il sotto tuta tecnico e la tuta di ricambio che Steve aveva portato in caso Tony ne avesse avuto bisogno. Avrebbe ancora potuto - Steve non era del tutto sicuro di come procedere.

"Vorrei tenerlo nell'armatura per quanto possibile," disse Bruce, chiaramente pensando alla stessa cosa. "Lo tiene più caldo di quanto qualsiasi altro abito farebbe, e Jarvis fornisce il migliore monitor medico che possiamo sperare di avere."

"La combinazione di lui e dell'armatura è piuttosto pesante," disse Steve pensierosamente.

"Mi stai chiamando grasso?" intervenne Tony. "Ho le ossa grosse. E un esoscheletro."

Steve sogghignò ma non commentò la cosa. "Posso portarlo fino all'inizio di quel passaggio molto stretto, ma l'armatura dovrà essere tolta allora.

"Si," convenne Bruce. "E non mi sono immaginato come lo faremo passare attraverso quella strettoia senza fargli troppo male."

"Non mi piace come suona questa cosa," disse Tony. Certamente sembrava sentirsi meglio, partecipando attivamente alla conversazione.

"Non sarà divertente, ma è la sola via di uscita che conosciamo," disse Bruce, infilandosi le maniche della tuta e chiudendo la cerniera. "Prima che andiamo in qualunque posto, però, dobbiamo decidere cosa faremo riguardo la gamba."

Tony fece una smorfia. "Non mi piace neppure il suono di questa cosa."

"Sono sicuro che starai bene, Tony," disse Steve, dando al braccio nudo di Tony una rassicurante strizzata. Si alzò e guardò Bruce sollevando le sopracciglia.

Bruce si avvicinò a Steve, per parlargli nell'orecchio a voce molto bassa, ovviamente sperando di tenere i dettagli nascosti a Tony.

"Ho due possibilità qui," disse Bruce. "Sai bene che non sono un medico. Non è il mio campo di competenza. Non mi piace l'idea di cercare di mettergli a posto la gamba così lontano da un vero pronto soccorso. Ma potrebbe aiutare con il dolore, e potrebbe fare in modo che muoverlo sia più facile per tutti. Inoltre gli darebbe migliori possibilità che l'osso si saldasse bene. Credo ci siano servite solo due ore per arrivare qui, ma probabilmente sarà passato un giorno prima che possiamo portarlo fuori. E' un tempo molto lungo perché la sua gamba rimanga così malamente disallineata.

Bruce sembrava stesse cercando di convincere se stesso assieme a Steve.

"Cos'è la cosa peggiore che può accadere?" chiese Steve, abbassando la voce più che poteva. Gli occhi di Tony erano chiusi, ed era impossibile dire se stesse ascoltando.

"Il peggiore scenario," disse Bruce, a malapena muovendo le labbra, "Potrebbe essere un altro sanguinamento eccessivo. Non sopravvivrebbe. Salvo quello, potremo causare danni che potrebbero costargli la gamba, sebbene quella potrebbe essere comunque una causa persa."

Steve inghiottì, cercando con difficoltà di non pensare alle amputazioni sul campo che aveva visto in guerra.

"Ma potrebbe farlo stare meglio?" chiese.

Era abbastanza chiaro che Tony soffrisse un esagerata quantità di dolore a dispetto delle droghe che Bruce gli aveva dato, e anche il più piccolo tocco o movimento lo rendeva peggiore. Trasportarlo sul terreno difficile come quello sarebbe stato nient'altro che una tortura.

"Se lo facciamo come si deve, si," disse Bruce, profondamente pensieroso. "Ecco quello che penso dovremmo fare: proviamo una volta, solo una volta, con molta cautela. "Se non sembra andare, allora lo steccheremo come è."

Steve semplicemente annuì. In quel momento si rese conto che la sacca che teneva era quasi vuota.

"Probabilmente gli farebbe bene un altro litro, ma è tutto quello che ho con me," disse Bruce con rammarico, prendendo la sacca da Steve e spostandola per staccarla dal braccio di Tony. "Davvero, davvero spero che ci sia aiuto in arrivo dalla superficie."

Steve era acutamente cosciente che sarebbe servito tempo perché qualcuno li raggiungesse. Natasha per quanto fosse veloce avrebbe avuto bisogno di almeno un’ora per raggiungere la superficie. Sebbene non avesse il problema di trovare la via che avevano avuto scendendo, sarebbe andata in salita, e arrampicarsi per le corde sarebbe stato più lento di quanto scenderle fosse stato. Allora, assumendo che ci fossero persone lassù che potessero aiutare, avrebbero avuto bisogno di organizzare le cose e scendere giù. Cosa che poteva facilmente richiedere un’altra ora. E non c'era alcuna garanza che l'aiuto sarebbe arrivato.

Tony sapeva che stavano preparando qualcosa. Aveva quasi sentito quello che avevano detto, ma non tutto, solo qualche parola qui e là. Eppure, se volevano evitare di dirglielo non poteva essere buona cosa. Si sentiva un po' in apprensione quando Bruce si inginocchiò più vicino, ma apparentemente voleva solo parlare, e neppure a Tony.

"Jarvis, come andiamo?" chiese Bruce.

"Lo chiedi a lui e non a me," Tony brontolò.

"Ben, puoi darmi la tua pressione sanguigna?"

Non aveva lo Hud addosso perché non aveva neppure l'elmetto addosso, quindi ovviamente non aveva idea. Comunque, lo shock voleva dire che sarebbe stato in qualche punto fra basso, molto basso, e troppo basso.

"Tra cinquanta e cento millimetri di mercurio?" tirò a indovinare.

"Si, dovresti essere un po' più esatto di così. Jarvis?"

"La pressione sanguigna appare essersi stabilizzata a 86 su sessanta. Il battito corrente è di 120 battiti al minuto."

"Non buono, ma dovrò accontentarmi," concluse Bruce. "Va bene. Steve, vediamo di occuparci della sua gamba."

Dunque, sia Bruce che Steve attaccarono la sua gamba e sembrò strano e per nulla buono, ma poteva occuparsene, distanziarsi dalla cosa. Bruce andò anche così in là dal palpare il suo piede - avevano rimosso lo stivale in qualche momento - borbottando di polso del piede e chiedendo se Tony poteva sentire il tocco qui e là. E si poteva, almeno per buona parte, e non lo apprezzava per nulla.

Poi Bruce, disse alcune parole orribili a Steve: "Penso sia meglio che lo faccia tu, che sei più forte. Io lo tengo fermo e tengo d'occhio il sanguinamento. Devi afferrarlo li..."

Tony poteva sentire le dita forti di Steve afferrare fermamente la sua caviglia.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, penso che sia una cattiva idea," disse agli altri, un tocco di panico nella sua voce. "Una terribile idea. Steve non -"

Poi regredì al semplice strillare con tutto il fiato che aveva, perché dannazione, Bruce davvero avrebbe dovuto dargli più morfina, faceva male quasi quanto quando aveva cercato di scappare la frana ed era stato sicuro che la sua gamba gli si fosse staccata, e forse ora lo era stata - aveva pensato che l'avrebbero fissata ma non aveva pensato davvero alla cosa da se, forse era molto peggio ora e quello era il motivo per cui avevano sussurrato ed avevano finito le opzioni ed avrebbero semplicemente dovuto tagliargliela e - 

Improvvisamente come era iniziato, terminò, e oh, wow, davvero non sembrava più brutto neppure la metà!

"Tony, oh mio Dio, mi spiace tanto, è finita adesso, abbiamo fatto, abbiamo fatto," Steve gli stava mormorando in un orecchio, una mano che accarezzava i suoi capelli bagnati, la guancia premuta sulla sua.

"Hai fatto bene, Steve," disse Bruce da dove era inginocchiato, ovviamente rifiutando ancora di lasciar stare la gamba. "MI sembra molto meglio. Cosa ne pensi, Tony?"

"Sicuro," disse. Stava tremando e la sua gola era rauca a causa dello strillare, ma seriamente, wow. La sua gamba si sentiva meglio di quanto si fosse mai sentita da quando si era svegliato in quel posto disgustoso con la dannata cosa rotta. "sicuro. Molto meglio. Grazie, Steve."


	10. Capitolo 10

Le mani di Steve stavano ancora tremando. Non avrebbe mai e poi mai voluto fare nulla di simile di nuovo per quanto avesse vissuto. A nessuno, e in particolare non a Tony. Il modo in cui aveva urlato, Steve era stato sicuro che Tony non avrebbe mai più neppure voluto parlargli di nuovo, ma invece, lui aveva effettivamente ringraziato Steve. Grazie al cielo non aveva fatto un disastro. La gamba di Tony adesso aveva di nuovo la forma giusta, ed era stata assicurata e steccata da Bruce.

Tony non aveva detto molto dopo aver ringraziato, e ora sembrava essersi addormentato, o essere svenuto. La preoccupazione che decollava istantaneamente, Steve lo scosse un poco e prese il suo viso fra le mani.

"Tony?"

"mmh, tutto sveglio," borbottò, sembrando il contrario.

"Bruce? Sta diventando sonnolento."

"Non mi sorprende per nulla." replicò Bruce. "E' esausto e finalmente sente meno dolore. Penso possiamo fargli fare un riposino, Jarvis potrà allertarci se qualcosa di inconveniente dovesse accadere."

"Certamente lo farò," confermò la IA.

Steve non era del tutto rassicurato, ma ipotizzò che loro sapessero di più.

"Ho appena finito di impacchettare tutto. Ho lasciato fuori buona parte delle corde, dovremo averne ancora abbastanza se dovessero servirci per tirarlo su per qualcuna delle chine. Dobbiamo iniziare a muoverci," disse Bruce.

Tony si svegliò del tutto quando Steve lo sollevò da terra.

"Che ah? Cosa succede?" disse, agitandosi un poco fra le braccia di Steve, ma fermandosi appena accidentalmente mosse la gamba. "Ahio, fa ancora male. Mettimi giù, questo è ridicolo."

"Stai solo fermo, Tony," gli disse Steve. "Ti portiamo fuori, ecco quello che succede. A meno che tu non preferisca stare qui.

"Non è neppure divertente. Avanti marsch, allora! Fuori!"

Avevano circa una trentina di piedi di passaggio facile per iniziare, e poi c'era la strada che attraversava gli antichi massi franati che Hulk aveva scavato per loro. Non era stato troppo difficile passare prima, dietro a Hulk. Ora, era come camminare attraverso un campo minato.

Steve poteva facilmente supportare il peso intero di Iron man, ma c'erano molte sfide oltre a quello: doveva tenere al sicuro la gamba di Tony, muoversi per quanto possibile dolcemente, per trovare appoggi sicuri, ed evitare di far collassare accidentalmente la pila di massi oltre a tutto. Bruce gli stava addosso ugualmente, aiutando quanto poteva. Era un procedere lento, molto più lento di quando Hulk aveva scavato attraverso la frana.

Se non era una delle cose più strane che Tony avesse mai passato, non sapeva quale lo sarebbe stata. Indossava ancora buona parte della sua armatura, gli avevano anche rimesso l'elmetto e Capitan America lo portava in braccio, in stile sposa, attraverso un mucchio di massi franati che erano stati scavati via da Hulk.

Si sentiva anche fisicamente piuttosto strano. Era solo, vediamo, quattro piedi sopra a terra, ma quando teneva gli occhi aperti, guardando la visione tremolante attraverso lo HUD, rapidamente iniziava a sentirsi girare la testa. Ovviamente, si sentiva piuttosto stordito semplicemente in generale, e qualche volta si addormentava, solo per svegliarsi di colpo ogni volta che qualcuno o qualcosa toccava la sua gamba. Anche se non faceva male tanto quanto prima, era ancora molto spiacevole, come se potesse sentire le estremità dell'osso che si sfregavano una contro l'altra, che, ora che ci pensava, era probabilmente esattamente quello che succedeva.

Ad un certo punto, si rese conto che giaceva a terra, e poteva sentire rocce che si spostavano. Si guardò attorno, e davvero non gli piacque la vista di tutti quei massi attorno a lui, e sentì un ondata di panico che cercava di sgorgare attraverso il torpore dovuto alla droga. Cercò di inspirare per quanto possibile profondamente e fece del suo meglio per tenersi calmo, perché non voleva che Jarvis iniziasse a rampognarlo, specialmente non quando gli altri erano ancora li. Molto presto, Steve era di nuovo accanto a lui, Lo prese in braccio, e ricominciarono a camminare.

La percezione del tempo di Tony doveva essere parziale, perché gli sembrò che continuassero in quel modo per giorni.

Più tardi, quando aprì di nuovo gli occhi, non c'erano così tanti massi attorno a lui, e i muri erano solidi. Il modo in cui lo maneggiavano attraverso la caverna sarebbe stato completamente imbarazzante se non fosse stato troppo letargico per fare qualcosa da solo. C'erano parti in cui venne passato sopra ad un masso con Steve da un lato di esso e Bruce dall'altro, e alcune volte, usarono anche delle corde, con Bruce che lo teneva in posizione e Steve che lo tirava su.

Si lamentò alcune volte ma non riuscì a trovare in se stesso la forza per mettervi troppo sforzo. Più che altro era semplicemente appeso lì e scivolava dentro e fuori dall'incoscienza. Tutto sommato, stava davvero facendo il bravo. Steve avrebbe dovuto essere fiero. E anche Jarvis.

Jarvis, però, chiaramente non era troppo colpito, ma iniziò ad agitarsi ad un certo punto, e non parlava neppure direttamente a Tony, visto che aveva ancora gli altoparlanti dell'armatura a disposizione.

"Capitano Rogers, Dottor Banner, mi spiace ma devo comunicare che i segni vitali del Signor Stark non sono più in zona sicura."

Non lo erano? Tony aveva cessato di prestare attenzione ai numeri, forse una settimana prima, quando gli altri lo avevano trovato. Cercò di dargli un senso, ma erano tutti annebbiati alla sua vista. Non si sentiva molto diverso, solo stanco, davvero stanco. Forse avrebbe dovuto dormire ancora, Bruce aveva detto prima che sarebbe stato un bene, vero?

Steve gentilmente pose Tony giù sul primo spiazzo abbastanza libero del pavimento della caverna che poté trovare, ed aprì l'elmetto. Tony era rimasto sospettosamente silenzioso per buona parte della strada attraverso il passaggio fra i massi. Steve si era fidato che Jarvis avrebbe fatto loro sapere se vi fosse qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi - ed ora la IA lo aveva fatto.

Tony guardò su verso di lui con occhi semi aperti, fuori fuoco. "Siamo arrivati?"

"Non ancora. Solo una pausa. Non ti preoccupare, saremo fuori fra poco," gli disse Steve, facendo del suo meglio per sembrare rassicurante.

Mentre Bruce era impegnato a consultarsi con Jarvis riguardo il declino dei segni vitali di Tony, Steve prese nota di dove fossero. Era sicuro che erano quasi arrivati all'inizio del passaggio stretto. Se ricordava correttamente, avrebbero dovuto arrampicarsi un po' per arrivarci, forse una decina di piedi, che non erano stati difficili venendo giù. Alzandosi in piedi e guardando avanti, poteva in effetti vederlo, a circa un centinaio di piedi. Dopo quella salita sarebbero stati in un passaggio che era troppo basso per camminare dritti. Sarebbe divenuto troppo basso anche per trascinarsi a quattro zampe, abbastanza basso che Steve non riusciva a passare senza svuotare i polmoni.

"Questo è male," disse Bruce, non cercando neppure di coprire quanto fosse preoccupato. "Gli serve davvero una trasfusione - gli serviva davvero ore fa, non andrà avanti molto più a lungo in questo modo."

"Ma - siamo stati davvero prudenti, la sua gamba non sanguina di nuovo, vero?"

"No, non lo fa. E' solo che in questo stadio, peggiorerà anche solo riposando e non facendo nulla, ed essere costantemente sollevato e tirato e spinto in giro di certo non aiuta."

"Puoi dargli il mio sangue?" offrì Steve. "Sono donatore universale."

"Ovviamente lo sei, e il pensiero è ammirevole ma no. Sarebbe troppo rischioso. Non c'è modo di sapere come reagirebbe al siero," disse Bruce, stringendosi il setto nasale, guardando in su. "non penso che ci sia davvero nulla che possiamo fare. Potremo fermarci e farlo riposare ed aspettare aiuto, ma non sappiamo neppure se arriverà, perciò perderemmo tempo che lui non ha. Dobbiamo semplicemente continuare a muoverci, tenerlo d'occhio e sperare per il meglio."

"Siamo quasi al passaggio basso ora," Steve fece notare. "Non potrà più stare nell'armatura."  
"Oh diavolo. Oh merda. Mi ero del tutto dimenticato della cosa," disse Bruce, la prima volta che Steve lo sentiva imprecare in quel modo durante l'intero sforzo di salvataggio. "Jarvis, non sarai in grado di monitorarlo se gli toglieremo l'armatura, vero?

"Sfortunatamente no, Dottor Banner."

"Non potrebbe passare con l'armatura addosso," disse Steve.

Era un fatto semplice e non vi si poteva passare attorno. Il torace dell'armatura aveva una circonferenza maggiore di quella di Steve ed era di solido metallo, non avrebbe ceduto come carne e ossa. Senza l'armatura, Tony probabilmente sarebbe stato della stessa dimensione di Bruce, e Bruce non aveva avuto problemi quanto Steve nella strettoia. Però, Bruce era esperto in quelle cose per non menzionare che non aveva lesioni sul petto che erano abbastanza gravi da dare problemi al suo respiro.

"No non passerà." ripeté Bruce. "Lo so, lo so. E' meglio che ce ne liberiamo adesso, mentre siamo fermi comunque."


	11. Capitolo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avvisi: questo è probabilmente il capitolo più claustrofobico dell'intera storia.

Lavorando più veloci che potevano, Steve e Bruce tirarono fuori Tony dall'armatura. Passarono un minuto dibattendo se lasciare o meno l'elmetto. La testa di Tony sarebbe stata orrendamente non protetta, senza di esso, ma con la maschera chiusa era impossibile capire se fosse cosciente o se respirasse. E comunque, se lo tenevano aperto, avrebbe potuto facilmente restare incastrato nel passaggio basso.

Alla fine, Steve risolse il problema semplicemente staccando via la maschera - non era la prima volta che qualcuno lo aveva fatto, e Steve era certo che Tony si sarebbe lamentato sonoramente. Steve lanciò la maschera sulla pila con il resto dei pezzi scartati dell'armatura. L'avrebbero abbandonata per buona parte nella caverna per ora, perché non c'era ragione di trascinare tutto quel peso extra con loro. Qualcuno sarebbe sceso a prendere i pezzi più tardi.

La cosa che Steve non aveva neppure considerato di lasciare nella caverna era il reattore arc. Non era solo perché era un oggetto tecnologico molto potente che non avrebbe dovuto finire nelle mani sbagliate, ma lui era così abituato a considerarlo una parte permanente di Tony che sentiva davvero estremamente strano vederlo staccato in quel modo. Lo mise con cura nello zaino che portavano ancora con loro.

Quando ebbero spogliato Tony al solo sotto armatura, lo avvolsero in una coperta anti shock, lasciando visibile solo il suo viso. Lo avrebbe, se tutto andava bene, tenuto adeguatamente caldo. Ancora, Steve pensò a quanto avrebbe trovato divertente ed irritante tutto quello Tony, se fosse stato abbastanza lucido. Invece, tutto quello che Steve riuscì a ricevere da lui, con una scossa vigorosa e un po' di urla, fu un occhiataccia e un borbottio che sembrava sospettosamente "Stai zitto Steve."

Steve riuscì a sollevare Tony facilmente sul successivo gradino, visto che c'erano buoni appoggi per i piedi. Bruce gli stette dietro, assicurandosi che non cadesse indietro. Poi, erano nel passaggio che sarebbe diventato gradualmente più basso, e non potevano continuare allo stesso modo.

Bruce si arrampicò e si mosse più vicino per controllare il respiro ed il polso di Tony. Lo faceva metodicamente ogni pochi minuti da quando avevano perso le capacità di controllo di Jarvis. A Steve già mancava sapere che la IA costantemente controllava Tony.

"Come dovremo andare avanti?" chiese a Bruce.

"C'è solo un modo pratico a cui posso pensare, che è quello di trascinarlo lungo il terreno, una persona ai suoi piedi, l'altra alla sua testa. E dovremo spostarlo con i piedi in avanti per essere certi che non comprometteremo la circolazione verso la parte superiore del corpo."

Il passaggio pendeva verso l'alto, quindi quello aveva senso. Steve non vi avrebbe pensato da solo. "E riguardo il pezzo davvero stretto?"

"Essenzialmente la stessa cosa, dovremo semplicemente essere molto cauti."

Sembrava ragionevole a Steve e visto che non avevano tempo, non aveva bisogno di discutere alternative.

"Penso che tu debba andare per primo, sei più piccolo, sarà più facile per te lavorare in quello spazio stretto," disse Steve.

"Buon argomento, ed è probabilmente meglio che tu sia quello accanto al suo viso in caso si svegli," convenne Bruce. "Sebbene quello significhi che dovrai tener ‘d’occhio i suoi segni vitali, puoi farlo?"

"Sicuro."

"E solo per dire, odio fare questo," aggiunse Bruce. "Ma non è che abbiamo molta scelta."

In teoria sembrava abbastanza semplice. In pratica, semplicemente muovere Tony attraverso lo stretto passaggio strisciando a quattro zampe era una sfida. Bruce davanti significava che tirava Tony verso l'alto, e Steve non era sicuro di quanto i suoi tentativi di spingere le spalle di Tony in effetti aiutavano. Per non menzionare il fatto che quando Steve cercò di tastare il polso di Tony appena sotto il bordo del suo elmetto, era così ansioso che ebbe difficoltà a trovarlo anche se era lì, rapido e debole, ma sempre lì, cosa che era tutto quello che potevano sperare a quel punto.

Si muovevano a velocità da lumaca quando avrebbero dovuto correre. Steve era più forte di Bruce, avrebbe dovuto essere quello che faceva il lavoro maggiore.

"Bruce, dobbiamo cambiare posto," disse Steve. C'era ancora abbastanza spazio nel passaggio per farlo.

Bruce sembrò un po' sorpreso, ma non discusse. "Va bene, se pensi di poter gestire la strettoia."

"non sarà un problema." non era per se che Steve era preoccupato.

Dopo alcuni movimenti piuttosto acrobatici che li misero l'uno addentro allo spazio personale dell'altro e a quello di Tony, riuscirono a cambiare i posti. Sarebbe potuto essere divertente se non per quanto tragica fosse la situazione. Ora era semplicemente imbarazzante e troppo lento.

Si mossero più veloci con Steve che tirava, il che significava che fin troppo presto il passaggio attorno a lui era così basso che non poteva continuare ad avanzare con i piedi avanti. Fosse stato in discesa, avrebbe potuto essere in grado di girarsi attraverso la strettoia, ma in salita, sapeva che semplicemente non sarebbe riuscito. Avrebbe dovuto girarsi per il pezzo più stretto e andare a testa in avanti.

Spinse attraverso la strettoia con pura forza di volontà stavolta, non importandogli se faceva male. Avrebbe probabilmente avuto dei graffi sul petto grazie a quello, ma sarebbero guariti subito, e ne valeva di certo la pena.

Appena ci fu abbastanza spazio nel tunnel si girò di nuovo e iniziò a strisciare indietro per arrivare quanto possibile lontano con le mani. La sua testa era nella parte più stretta quando sentì il poliestere con il bordo metallico della coperta anti shock fra le dita.

"Bruce?" urlò. "L'ho preso."

"Va bene, bene. E' ancora incosciente. Con calma e piano, allora."

Steve afferrò la coperta e strisciò indietro, tirando mentre lo faceva. Non poteva davvero fare attenzione alla gamba di Tony, semplicemente doveva fidarsi che la stecca avrebbe tenuto. Era legata assieme alla gamba sana di Tony, ed entrambe erano avvolte nella coperta, perciò era più sicura di quanto potessero renderla. Comunque, la cosa importante era portarlo fuori vivo, tutto il resto era secondario.

Passò i piedi di Tony attraverso la strettoia senza troppi problemi, le ginocchia, le cosce, poi la vita e - ovviamente il torso non riusciva a passare, perché il passaggio era troppo dannatamente stretto. Steve cercò di tirare più forte, ma Tony non si muoveva.

"Bruce puoi far qualcosa dal quel lato? E' incastrato."

"Va bene, aspetta, metto le sue braccia sopra al capo, dovrebbe aiutare."

Dormire era bello. Le poche volte che Tony si svegliava, si sentiva sempre strano e nauseato e non capiva davvero cosa succedesse, c'erano muri di roccia e gente che parlava ma le parole non avevano molto senso per lui, e semplicemente le ignorava e chiudeva di nuovo gli occhi.

Ma ora qualcuno, qualcosa stava stritolando le sue costole, strisciando dolorosamente contro il suo torace contuso e la schiena e non poteva dormire se avesse voluto.

Aprì gli occhi e non era solo la sua immaginazione. Non pensava che le pareti si sarebbero chiuse su di lui perché non c'era via di uscita, le pareti si erano letteralmente chiuse su di lui - era bloccato nella caverna, da solo, nel buio, i muri che si erano chiusi su di lui, erano così stretti attorno alla sua cassa toracica che non riusciva neppure a respirare, tutto quello che poteva sentire era il suo cuore che fremeva contro la roccia, doveva uscire di li, non poteva restarci, sarebbe soffocato e morto - e qualcuno lo stava tirando per i piedi, infilandolo lì dentro anche di più - perché gli stavano facendo questo? 

Qualcosa colpì Steve sul viso. Scioccato, si rese conto che Tony lo aveva scalciato.

Poteva sentire Tony lamentarsi a voce bassa. "No" era davvero la sola parola che Steve capiva, ma ovviamente, Tony era spaventato e soffriva, e Steve non poteva biasimarlo. Non era facile immaginare un posto peggiore per svegliarsi che essendo bloccato in quell'orrendo passaggio.

"Io spingo, tu devi tirare, è già a più di metà passaggio, non c'è ragione di tornare indietro, semplicemente portiamolo fuori di qui! Possiamo occuparci di tutto il resto dopo," urlò Bruce, sembrando sconvolto come si sentiva Steve.

Perciò Steve tirò di nuovo, con forza quella volta, facendo del suo meglio per ignorare i suoni di panico e dolore che Tony stava emettendo, sebbene si odiasse perché stava facendo nuovamente del male a Tony, cosa che aveva giurato a se stesso non avrebbe più fatto dopo avergli sistemato la gamba.

Non era del tutto sicuro, ma pensò di sentire qualcosa che cedeva - o Dio, aveva spezzato le costole di Tony? Poi, il torace e le spalle di Tony erano passati.

Tony aveva smesso di lottare, ed era completamente silenzioso ora.

Steve tirò di nuovo - e poi Tony era nuovamente bloccato. Il dannato elmetto. Avrebbero dovuto togliergli l'elmetto. Steve poteva vedere che la testa di Tony era di lato, come doveva per passare, ma l'elmetto di Iron Man era il critico pezzo troppo grosso, e non sarebbe passato.

"Bruce! Puoi raggiungerlo? Devi togliergli l'elmetto!

"Ci sto già lavorando!"

Steve era lieto di essere andato per primo dopo tutto. Non sarebbe mai stato in grado di togliere l'elmetto dalla testa di Tony in quel posto ridicolmente angusto.

"Va bene, vai, vai, vai!" Bruce urlò, il suo tono basso e roco.

Steve tirò un ultima volta, e senza l'elmetto c'era tutto lo spazio e Tony riuscì a passare bene. Non aspettò che Bruce lo raggiungesse ma continuò a trascinare Tony lungo il passaggio, qualche ulteriore piede, una dozzina, fino a che il passaggio fosse stato abbastanza grande da potersi alzare in ginocchio.

"Steve, controlla i segni vitali!" Bruce urlò con insistenza, e Steve si rese conto che la sua voce sembrava del tutto sbagliata, tesa e stanca in modo che poteva significare un modo di problemi in quello spazio ristretto, ma non c'era neppure tempo per pensare adesso.

Steve strisciò sopra a Tony attento alla sua gamba e al torace e con cautela girò la testa senza elmetto in su e indietro per aprire le vie aeree. Il suo viso era mortalmente pallido, gli occhi chiusi, e c'era una tinta blu sulle sue labbra.

Steve piegò la guancia sulla bocca e il naso di Tony, cercando i rapidi leggeri respiri che aveva sentito prima, ma stavolta, non riusciva a sentire nulla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La malvagia suspense è malvagia! E non sono neppure dispiaciuta al riguardo, è come doveva essere. Il prossimo capitolo dovrebbe essere pronto in un paio di giorni.  
>  _[N.d.T.] Sfortunatamente per voi, il traduttore malvagio non pubblicherà fino alla prox settimana ma essendo in ritardo questa, se ci riesco, il capitolo sarà pronto mercoledì, quindi con una attesa minore. ;[_


	12. Capitolo 12

Per una frazione di secondo che sembrò durare anni, Steve era troppo scioccato per fare qualcosa o anche sentire qualcosa.

Tony non respirava.

Era colpa sua? Non era stato esattamente gentile tirandolo attraverso la strettoia, lo aveva causato lui? Aveva - ucciso Tony? Il pensiero era così orrendo che non poteva neppure iniziare ad afferrarlo.

Muovendosi goffamente nello spazio angusto, cercò il polso sulla gola di Tony, volendo che non fosse andato troppo lontano - e non lo era, grazie a Dio, Steve poteva ancora sentire un lieve frullare fra le dita.

"Tony andiamo! Tony! Svegliati!" Steve gli gridò, muovendo una mano sulla sua spalla dentro alla coperta e scuotendolo gentilmente, ma non aiutò.

C'era solo abbastanza spazio per cui Steve potesse tenersi sopra a Tony in ginocchio e un gomito sigillò le sue narici, la bocca con le labbra, e respirò per lui.

Era vagamente cosciente dei suoni di trascinamento di qualcuno che si avvicinava loro lungo il corridoio, ma non poteva fermarsi. Aspettò di vedere se avesse funzionato, no, Tony non respirava ancora, e doveva continuare a provare.

La sensazione delle labbra di Tony, fredde e completamente rilassate e insensibili sotto alle sue era orribile.

Dopo altri quattro respiri e ulteriori urla frenetiche di Steve, Tony fece un orribile ansimante, soffocato rumore, quasi orribile come l'urlo che avevano sentito attraverso i massi tanto tempo prima.

Steve afferrò di nuovo la sua spalla. "Tony? Non tornare a dormire. Andiamo, svegliati, respira!"

Tony aprì gli occhi, spalancati e fuori fuoco e terrorizzati. Stava respirando, ma sembrava anche peggio di prima, era irregolare e doloroso. Steve sfregò la sua spalla per dare conforto.

"Steve?" Tony riuscì a dire fra gli ansiti. "Costole..."

"lo so, mi dispiace tanto. Il peggio è passato adesso, andrà tutto bene," disse Steve, sentendosi come se Hulk lo avesse colpito allo stomaco.

E a proposito, Bruce era accucciato accanto a loro, sembrando ancora se stesso, non verde, sebbene fosse chiaramente piuttosto scosso. Il modo in cui respirava era l'esatto opposto di Tony, ogni inspirazione ed espirazione così profonda e calma che stava probabilmente contando i secondi per tenerle così. Doveva essere stato ad un soffio dalla trasformazione.

"Stai bene, Bruce?" gli chiese Steve.

"Crisi evitata. Ce la farò." disse Bruce laconicamente. "Dovrei probabilmente dargli un occhiata," annuì verso Tony.

Quello che Steve voleva davvero dire era che Bruce avrebbe dovuto andare con calma per un poco, ma sapevano entrambi che non era una possibilità. Invece, Steve sedette in modo che Bruce potesse avvicinarsi a Tony. Bruce aprì la coperta un po' più ampiamente, per dare un occhiata al suo petto. Il tessuto scuro del sotto armatura di Tony non sembrava diverso, ma Bruce aveva a malapena toccato sopra al suo sterno quando lui gemette.

"Penso di aver rotto qualcosa," disse Steve sottovoce.

"Sembra probabile," disse Bruce. " E non c'è nulla che possiamo fare qui e ora. Dobbiamo -"

Si paralizzarono entrambi quando un suono del tutto inatteso echeggiò nel passaggio.

"Ehilà? Cap? Bruce?"

La voce di una donna, la voce di Natasha! Era forse la cosa più bella che Steve avesse mai sentito.

"Vedova! Siamo qui!" Steve urlò di rimando.

"Sono qui, li abbiamo trovati," disse Natasha, il suono leggermente attutito. Stava chiaramente indirizzando altre persone che erano dietro a lei.

"Natasha? Se hai portato ossigeno, potremo davvero usarlo adesso," chiamò Bruce.

Per i successivi minuti, Steve ebbe la sensazione di essere del tutto nel posto sbagliato, ma non c'era davvero abbastanza spazio nel passaggio perché le persone potessero muoversi una oltre l'altra. Bruce disse alla squadra di salvataggio dietro a Steve cosa gli serviva, e loro diedero le cose a Steve che le passò a Bruce. Presto, Bruce aveva messo una maschera a ossigeno sul viso di Tony, e una endovenosa nel suo braccio. Più di quello non poteva fare nello spazio ristretto, perciò era ora di iniziare a muoversi di nuovo.

Steve non aveva idea di quante persone fossero dietro a Natasha nel tunnel, perché stava andando indietro di nuovo, tirando ancora Tony per la coperta nel tunnel che saliva leggermente. Bruce portava l'ossigeno e teneva d'occhio Tony che era di nuovo tornato incosciente.

Infine, dopo infiniti minuti nel passaggio stretto, Steve trascinò Tony fuori da esso, nell'alto e stretto canyon che era il passaggio primario della caverna. Bruce seguì uscendo e alzandosi, l'ultimo ad uscire dal basso tunnel. I soccorritori speleologi circondarono Tony, e sebbene l'istinto di Steve fosse di unirsi a loro, sapeva che non avevano realmente bisogno del suo aiuto.

Notò che Bruce che era ancora in piedi davanti al tunnel da cui erano usciti, barcollava sui suoi piedi. Grazie ai suoi riflessi rapidi, Steve riuscì a prenderlo prima che cadesse. Steve guidò Bruce gentilmente a sedere per terra vicino al muro più vicino, e si inginocchiò accanto a lui.

"Bruce? Cosa c'è che non va?"

"Ah, mi spiace, nulla, sto bene, davvero." Bruce rispose, gli occhi chiusi. Stava massaggiandosi le tempie appena sotto l'orlo del suo elmetto storto, che in qualche modo non aveva perso.

Non c'era dubbio di quanto Bruce fosse esausto, e c'erano macchie di sangue sulle maniche della sua tuta, e fango. C'era tanto fango sopra a lui che sembrava ci avesse nuotato dentro. Steve poteva immaginare che lui sarebbe stato uguale senza lo strato repellente della sua uniforme.

"Sono solo esausto, e probabilmente disidratato, e in carenza di zucchero," disse Bruce. "Se conti da quando abbiamo iniziato a cacciare quel mostro, siamo in piedi da almeno quindici ore ora? E sono diventato verde due volte, e ci sono andato vicino una terza. Sono così lieto che la squadra di soccorso ci abbia raggiunto."

Steve diede un occhiata ai paramedici, che al momento stavano tagliando il sotto armatura di Tony per dare una occhiata migliore alle sue ferite. C'era una barella dall'aspetto solido, arancione brillante che aspettava lì vicino. Natasha parlava con uno di loro in una lingua che Steve non capiva ne riconosceva.

In tutto c'erano almeno dodici persone, che si affollavano nello stretto canyon. Alcuni avevano delle tenute molto professionali, altri avevano delle tute molto più lise e vecchie imbracature fangose. Tutti loro portavano zaini da speleologo molto grossi. Più in là nel passaggio, Steve riuscì a vedere anche più luci. Era incredibile che fossero stati in grado di fare arrivare tanta gente in così poche ore.

"Anche io," disse Steve a Bruce.

"Lo sai," iniziò sottovoce Bruce, la sua espressione seria. "Quando gli ho tolto l'elmetto, mi sono reso conto che aveva smesso di respirare. Davvero ho pensato che lo avessimo perso, e non c'era nulla che potessi fare. Quello è stato il momento in cui sono quasi andato.

Steve non lo avrebbe ammesso, non lo avrebbe detto ad alta voce, ma aveva pensato anche lui che avessero perso Tony. Invece, chiese, "Pensi che starà bene ora?"

"Non siamo ancora fuori, ed è in pessimo stato. Dobbiamo solo sperare per il meglio."

Fu uno dei risvegli migliori che Tony avesse avuto quel giorno, ma uno dei più strani comunque. Per una volta non gli faceva male nulla, ed era meticolosamente avvolto in qualcosa di soffice e caldo. Ondeggiava un bel po', e quello avrebbe potuto fargli girare la testa, ma in quel momento, si sentiva così bene in generale che non gli importava. Non gli importava per nulla al mondo. Si sentiva come fluttuasse. Doveva essere drogato fin sopra gli orecchi. Era estremamente bello.

Aprì gli occhi, e c'erano colori nell'oscurità attorno a lui, molte macchie di colori brillanti, e luci brillanti tutt'attorno, e innumerevoli voci che non riusciva a riconoscere, che parlavano in lingue che non capiva. Così tanta gente. Cosa ci facevano lì? E dove si trovava, comunque?

L'ondeggiare si fermò per un poco, e un viso emerse sopra al suo. Un viso che riconobbe.

Cercò di salutare Steve, solo per scoprire che aveva una maschera a ossigeno sulla bocca e che le sue corde vocali non volevano davvero cooperare comunque. Le sue braccia erano fissate ai suoi fianchi ugualmente. Steve sembrava preoccupato, e Tony voleva mostrare che andava tutto bene, ma era avvolto così meticolosamente che non poteva muovere un muscolo. Infine, riuscì ad agitare un poco le sopracciglia.

Steve doveva averlo notato, perché gli sorrise e accarezzò la guancia di Tony con le dita. "Tieni duro, Tony. Siamo quasi fuori." guardò accanto a se, lontano da Tony, e disse, "Penso che stia bene."

Apparve anche il viso di Bruce, e la sua mano, ma invece di un gesto rassicurante - che avrebbe sorpreso Tony - mise le dita sulla carotide di Tony per prendergli il polso. E Bruce sembrava davvero, davvero stanco, ma sorrise anche lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visto, posso essere gentile con loro, quando ho una buona giornata. :)  
>  _[N.d.T.]Il traduttore non è del tutto certo del fatto :P:P:P_


	13. Capitolo 13

Il solo numero di soccorritori speleologi e il loro modo di lavorare coordinato nell'ambiente difficile, erano stupefacenti per Steve. Gli Avengers avevano costantemente migliorato il loro lavoro di squadra, ma avrebbero certamente potuto prendere lezioni da quella gente. Facevano sembrare i suoi sforzi e quelli di Bruce per il salvataggio inadeguati e dilettanteschi. Era un vero miracolo che loro due fossero riusciti a portare Tony così lontano in un solo pezzo. Se si poteva dire lo fosse - in accordo con il medico Sloveno che era il medico dirigente della squadra di soccorso, Tony ora aveva una rottura dello sterno e due costole, oltre alla gamba spezzata.

Il pensiero che attraversò la mente di Steve fu che se Tony avesse avuto ancora il reattore arc nel petto, farlo passare in quella strettoia sarebbe stato anche più difficile e avrebbe causato danni peggiori. Era piuttosto sporgente dopo tutto. Un’altra ragione di essere lieti che fosse andato.

Con maggiori medicinali disponibili e la superficie non troppo lontana, avevano dato a Tony altri anti dolorifici, che lo avevano tamponato piuttosto efficientemente. Infine, non sembrava più provare dolore, la sua espressione del tutto rilassata. Salvo quando si era svegliato e aveva in qualche modo cercato di prendere contatto, era stato del tutto incosciente. Dormì attraverso le ore di difficile sollevamento e spinta e innalzamento con le corde che servirono per portarlo su lungo la ripida, stretta e rocciosa china, così come i molti momenti in cui si erano fermati in modo che i medici potessero rassicurarsi che tenesse ancora duro.

Steve si era offerto di aiutare a portare la barella, e i soccorritori erano stati felici di lasciarglielo fare. Era una sfida far stare abbastanza persone attorno per sollevarlo e Steve poteva occuparsi da solo di un lato. Bruce era rimasto alla fine della processione, con Natasha che lo teneva d'occhio. Aveva mangiato del cibo e dell'acqua dati dai soccorritori, e aveva giurato a Steve che stava piuttosto bene, ma Steve poteva dire che era pronto a cadere, e tutto quello che poteva fare era continuare ad arrampicarsi.

Infine, tutto quello che stava fra loro e la superficie era il salto di 120 piedi fino all'entrata. Mentre si avvicinavano, Steve iniziò a preoccuparsi di come sarebbero stati in grado di far passare Tony attraverso il camino stretto che era l'ultimo ostacolo. La grossa, sicura barella non ci sarebbe mai passata, ma senza di essa, come potevano proteggerlo da ulteriori ferite? Lo chiese al dottore della squadra di soccorso.

"Ah, questo non è più un problema," rispose lei. "E' più grande adesso."

"Sicuro, so che Bruce aveva detto di non scavare, ma l'esperto geologo di sopra ha pensato fosse opportuno, perciò Thor ha fatto un lavoro veloce al riguardo," aggiunse Natasha.

Bruce gemette. "Non sono neppure sicuro di voler sapere i dettagli."

Steve avrebbe potuto baciare Thor in quel momento, ma il semidio non era sceso nella caverna, quindi gli fu risparmiato per il tempo a venire.

Quello significava che tirare Tony su con le corde sarebbe stata una faccenda molto semplice. Steve si arrampicò prima di lui, perché voleva essere su ad attenderlo quando Tony sarebbe arrivato in superficie.

Quando Tony si svegliò, l'ondeggiamento era finito di nuovo, e c'era una mano sulla sua spalla. Forzò le palpebre pesanti ad aprirsi, ma Steve non era li. Invece, c'era Natasha con Bruce, accucciati ai suoi fianchi. La mano che lo toccava in quel momento sembrava appartenere a Natasha fra tutti.

Aveva visto una quantità di quelle rughe sulla fronte di Bruce recentemente, ma lo sguardo sul viso di Natasha era un po' inquietante. Non si sentiva troppo male - certo, aveva difficoltà a mettere a fuoco e non poteva davvero sentire le dita del suo piede destro, ma c'era da aspettarselo, vero? Eppure, Natasha non lo guardava mai in quel modo, con una vera aperta preoccupazione negli occhi, niente maschera di freddo distacco, neppure una traccia del suo "Stark datti un contegno!" visibile in alcun luogo. In qualche modo desiderò farle una foto. E ancora, avrebbe vissuto il resto della sua vita temendo la sua vendetta se lo avesse fatto, perciò forse era meglio che non potesse.

"Rimane solo l'ultimo passo verso la meta," gli disse Bruce. "Ci vediamo in superficie."

La corda sembrò andare avanti per molto più a lungo di quanto Steve si aspettasse, senza alcun segno dell'apertura di sopra. Guardava in su, confuso. La corda continuava, ma non c'era la luce del sole. Non era che potesse avere accidentalmente fatto una svolta sbagliata - c'erano diverse corde calate dall'entrata dai soccorritori, ma portavano tutte fuori. Visto che non c'era altro posto ove andare, Steve continuò ad arrampicarsi.

Quando raggiunse il punto di ancoraggio in cima, infine comprese cosa accadeva: era notte all'esterno, perciò era buio anche li. Erano rimasti sotto terra fino a tarda notte.

Si arrampicò oltre il bordo dell'entrata della caverna, che era del tutto diverso ora, un ampio pozzo circolare invece di una piccola fessura nel terreno. C'era erba bruciata tutt'attorno, e la pietra sedimentaria pallida era annerita qui e là. Clint e Thor erano in piedi al lato del pozzo per salutarlo.

Steve non aveva mai pensato alla cosa prima, ma l'oscurità fuori dalla caverna era del tutto diversa da quella dentro alla caverna. Anche oltre al cerchio di luce creato dai riflettori e dalle lampade della squadra di soccorso, l'oscurità non era assoluta. Steve poteva vedere i mucchi di rocce attorno a loro, e la luna e le stelle su nel cielo. L'aria era frizzante e chiara. Un cane stava abbaiando da qualche parte in lontananza. Alcuni pipistrelli svolazzarono via.

La squadra di soccorso aveva iniziato a sollevare Tony dalla caverna. Steve avrebbe voluto aiutare, ma sembravano cavarsela bene senza di lui, perciò si preparò ad aspettare solamente.

"Dunque, come è andata?" chiese Clint.

"E' stata..." Steve iniziò, ma si sentiva del tutto senza parole.

Come poteva descrivere quello che avevano appena passato? Troppe cose erano successe nelle ore passate. Pensò alla ricerca disperata del passaggio giusto e il sentiero fra le rocce, e al tunnel troppo stretto dove entrare lo aveva quasi mandato in panico, e uscire, aveva quasi perso tutto, a Hulk che riempiva mezza caverna quando aveva iniziato a ripulire la via dalle rocce, alla sensazione di smarrimento quando aveva visto Tony così fermo, solo nel buio, e annusato il sangue sul pavimento della caverna, l'inaspettata gioia di sentire la voce di Natasha nel passaggio stretto.

Non c'erano stati criminali, ne mostri, ne cattivi soggetti quella volta, ma era stata comunque una missione molto difficile. Una in cui Steve non era stato certo avrebbero avuto successo.

"Va bene, domanda stupida, suppongo," disse Clint. Apparentemente, l'espressione di Steve era stata una risposta sufficiente.

"E come sta il nostro amico Anthony?" chiese Thor.

Steve non aveva una buona risposta anche a quello. Sapeva che i medici della squadra di soccorso avevano lottato per tenere stabile Tony mentre lo portavano fino all'uscita, la perdita di sangue e lo shock che minacciavano ancora di sopraffare il suo sistema. La dottoressa non aveva fatto promesse riguardo la sua gamba, aveva solo detto che sarebbe stato compito degli specialisti. Dal modo in cui lo aveva detto, Steve era piuttosto ansioso al riguardo. Aveva anche recitato una lunga lista di potenziali complicazioni alle ferite di Tony, alcune delle quali potenzialmente letali, che avrebbero potuto mostrarsi solo dopo. E anche se tutto fosse andato perfettamente, sarebbero serviti mesi perché guarisse del tutto da tutto questo.

"E' ancora vivo, e starà meglio," disse Steve a Thor, per mancanza di risposte migliori.

Non appena i soccorritori ebbero manovrato Tony oltre il bordo del pozzo di entrata e lo staccarono dalle corde, parte del personale di superficie li puntò verso l'elicottero di soccorso in attesa. Non si fermarono a toglierlo dalla barella, ma si diressero direttamente li. 

L'elicottero era a qualche minuto a piedi dall'entrata a causa del terreno montuoso. Mentre correvano verso di esso, Steve che seguiva accanto a Tony, si rese conto che il terreno attorno a loro non era più così oscuro.

Tony aveva aperto gli occhi e stava guardando oltre Steve. A dispetto della maschera a ossigeno che copriva metà del suo viso, Steve poteva vedere che sorrideva. Non era un sorriso forzato attraverso il dolore, o un sorriso sbronzo e drogato, ma un vero sorriso di sollievo che arrivava ai suoi occhi e illuminava il suo viso brillante quanto i primi raggi del sole del mattino a cui stava guardando.

Il sole! Poteva vedere il sole! Non era mai stato così felice di vedere il sole. La luce che colpiva il pretenzioso cappuccio blu di Steve era una delle cose più belle che Tony avesse mai visto.

Dopo così tante ore di oscurità e dolore e disperazione, era di nuovo in superficie. Era fuori da quell'orribile buco infernale.

Era finalmente al sicuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E infine sono fuori dalla caverna. :) credeteci o meno, per come vanno i soccorsi in caverna, questo è stato piuttosto facile e rapido!
> 
> C'è ancora l'epilogo, ed è piuttosto lungo. Inoltre non sono del tutto contento di com'è, quindi vedremo quando lo riterrò pronto ad essere postato. Potrebbe servire fino alla prossima settimana.


	14. Capitolo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando ho iniziato a scrivere questa cosa, mi ero riproposta di non includere scene con Tony in ospedale, perché ne ho fatte parecchie in precedenza, sebbene fosse anni fa in racconti non-Avengers solo su Iron Man. Inoltre quando ho iniziato a postare questo, lo consideravo completo in 14 capitoli che avevano solo bisogno di una rilettura e qualche revisione. Poi, andando avanti fino all'ultimo capitolo/epilogo, avevo la sensazione che sarebbe stato carino avere un po' di conforto a controbilanciare il dolore. Mancava qualcosa.

Le caverne erano l'ambiente che Tony apprezzava di meno al mondo. Gli ospedali erano secondi a breve distanza. E appena rinvenne, per quanto la sua testa fosse rintronata, poteva facilmente dire di essere in uno di essi. Non doveva neppure aprire gli occhi, solo la sensazione di lenzuola non troppo soffici e l'odore di plastica della maschera a ossigeno e il suono costante del monitor cardiaco rendevano la cosa chiara.

La sua gola era irritata nel modo che aveva imparato ad associare all'intubazione - e non era fantastico che ci fosse passato abbastanza volte da riconoscerlo - ma mmh, cos’era quello - sollevò la mano sinistra per toccare una specie di inaspettata tubazione sul suo collo. Una linea centrale? Doveva aver davvero fatto dei numeri su di se quella volta.

Si rese conto solo allora che c'era una mano bella calda che gli teneva la mano destra quando la lasciò per afferrare la sua sinistra.

"Tony? Meglio lasciare stare quello."

Steve.

Tony aprì gli occhi, e le ombre cliniche di bianco e beige attorno a lui sembrarono infinitamente migliori con Steve nel mezzo di esse con addosso una T-shirt attillata che aveva il colore dei suoi occhi.

Visto che la mano destra di Tony era libera adesso, la usò per tirare via la maschera a ossigeno dalla faccia. Aveva avuto qualche serio problema di coordinazione, ma comunque ci riuscì prima che Steve potesse fermarlo.

"Ciao," disse a Steve. Quattro lettere, e anche quello suonava senza fiato. Quanto era patetico.

"Ciao," disse Steve, si piegò più giù per baciargli una guancia, e rimettergli a posto la maschera. "Penso sia meglio che lasci stare anche quella. Stai ancora recuperando, hai dei lividi sui polmoni, è stato piuttosto brutto per un po' laggiù."

Ora era il turno di Tony di prendere la mano di Steve, agganciando le dita attorno al polso di Steve. Ovviamente, anche se non si fosse sentito debole come un gattino, Tony non avrebbe mai avuto una possibilità con la forza di Steve. Eppure, Steve si fermò. Probabilmente aveva più a che fare con lo sguardo fisso e serio che Tony gli diede.

"Dove?" chiese Tony. Le frasi di una parola andavano bene.

"Sei in ospedale, Tony."

Capitan Ovvio, pensò Tony, ma c'erano troppe sillabe in quelle parole per la quantità di aria che era disposto a usare.

"Sicuro," disse solo. "Dove?"

"Venezia. Italia."

Lo colse di sorpresa, e la pausa fu abbastanza lunga che Steve riuscì a svicolare la maschera a ossigeno sopra al naso e alla bocca di Tony di nuovo. Va bene, forse Steve aveva ragione e c'era un motivo per cui l'aveva in primo luogo.

"E' stata un idea di Natasha. Non era molto più lontano dell'ospedale più vicino, e ha pensato che avresti apprezzato che il personale parlasse una lingua che conosci," spiegò Steve.

Tony rispose con un cenno di assenso. Buona pensata da parte di Natasha. Doveva prepararle qualcosa di bello. Sarebbe certamente uscito di testa se si fosse svegliato nel mezzo di qualche dolorosa procedura medica circondato da gente che parlava in una lingua che non poteva capire. Quasi brutto quanto svegliarsi in una caverna.

Svegliarsi in una caverna. Con una gamba rotta. Merda. Come non ci aveva pensato di già? La sua gamba. Poteva a malapena sentirla, solo un vago lontano fastidio, forse erano solo le droghe, o forse non lo erano, forse era un brutto presentimento.

Doveva esserci stato un lampo di panico sul suo viso, perché Steve rapidamente gli riprese la mano di nuovo, gli diede una stretta ferma, e chiese, "Cosa succede?" nel suo tono più preoccupato.

Tony sollevò un poco la testa per dare un occhiata. C'era un inquietante quantità di metallo attorno alla sua gamba destra, ma sotto a tutto ciò, alla fine del letto, poteva vedere le sue dita.

Aveva ancora tutte le dita, aveva ancora entrambi i piedi. Wow. Avrebbe reso le cose più facili.

"Tony? Vuoi che chiami qualcuno? Probabilmente dovrei andare comunque a chiamare qualcuno visto che sei sveglio..."

Apparentemente era riuscito a non fare scattare alcun allarme, perché nessuno era arrivato correndo. Tony scosse la testa e tirò via la maschera a ossigeno, ma la tenne in mano. "Sto bene," disse. Perché era vero. Meglio di quanto si aspettasse, davvero. Molto meglio.

"Altri?" chiese, sperando che Steve non necessitasse di elaborare.

"Thor voleva vedere i canali, quindi sta facendo un giro in barca con Natasha e Clint in questo momento. Bruce penso che sia al telefono con Pepper, preparando il necessario per un aeroambulanza in modo che possiamo portarti a casa prima possibile."

Thor in una gondola. In armatura completa, Mjölnir in mano, il mantello che sventolava nella brezza. Quella era una vista. Non quanto Hulk in una caverna, ma quasi. Tony rise un poco.

Sicuro, stava bene.

Mise di nuovo la maschera e tornò ad addormentarsi.

Steve osservò le isole ed i canali della città sotto a loro, che si stringevano dietro alla piccola finestra arrotondata mentre l'aeroambulanza privata guadagnava altezza. Aveva a malapena visto poco più del posto di quanto avesse visto Tony, visto che aveva passato buona parte del suo tempo in ospedale, sulla terraferma - prima vegliando mentre Tony dormiva attraverso il peggio.

Il peggio era stato davvero brutto.

Ora, Tony stava molto meglio e migliorava ancora, e stavano tornando a casa. Steve si sentiva ancora terribilmente preoccupato, a dispetto della perfettamente capace e completamente equipaggiata scorta medica sull'aereo. Volare sopra all'Atlantico, sarebbero stati molto lontani dall'ospedale più vicino se Tony avesse improvvisamente avuto un peggioramento - come quello che era accaduto appena dopo arrivati a Venezia, quando aveva quasi smesso di respirare di nuovo. Sopra a tutto il resto di quello che era andato male per lui, era stata una cosa davvero orribile. Quando si erano accorti di quello che succedeva e lo avevano stabilizzato, i medici avevano assicurato Steve che le contusioni polmonari generalmente si risolvevano in pochi giorni e non avrebbero lasciato danni permanenti. Era comunque stato spaventoso a sufficienza da dargli gli incubi.

Tony stesso, non sembrava troppo preoccupato. Passò la prima ora di volo al telefono con Pepper, e le successive con Bruce accanto al suo letto, discutendo i dettagli tecnici di quello che voleva fare riguardo la sua gamba. Dopo di ciò, si addormentò e dormì per quattro ore intere.

Come sempre, Steve aspettò accanto a lui, sonnecchiando, ed era lì quando Tony si svegliò.

Tony batté le palpebre intontito, ma i suoi occhi trovarono istantaneamente quelli di Steve. Era un po' aggrottato. "Steve, lo sai, non devi sentirti in colpa," disse, così d'improvviso, come se riprendesse una conversazione che non stavano avendo. Non sembrava più senza fiato quando parlava, sebbene avesse ancora una cannula nasale per aumentare l'ossigeno.

"Tony? Di che diamine stai parlando?" disse Steve, confuso.

"Non prenderla a male, mi piace che tu sia sempre qui quando mi sveglio. E' solo il modo in cui mi guardi, ogni volta. Come se fosse colpa tua che mi sono fatto male in primo luogo."

"Io..." Steve balbettò. Era così facile da leggere? "Sicuro, bene, va bene, forse mi sento colpevole. Come non potrei? Ti ho fatto male laggiù. Sicuro, era per tirarti fuori, ma avrebbe potuto essere evitato. Non avresti avuto quelle costole rotte..."

"Steve. Ti rendi conto che sono la minore delle mie preoccupazioni? Le ferite ai polmoni derivano dalla frana, non da quel passaggio stretto. Sicuro, è stato uno schifo, sicuro, potrei avere qualche incubo al riguardo. Eppure, dovevi farlo, e mi hai tirato fuori di là. E' solo questo che conta. Dunque, piantala di preoccuparti e baciami."

Steve si mosse per fare proprio quello, assaporando la sensazione delle labbra di Tony, calde e vitali sotto alle sue.

Il giorno dopo essere tornati a casa, Tony riparò la sua gamba. La procedura effettiva durò meno di un’ora.

A Venezia, i medici avevano detto a Tony che la prima operazione era solo l'inizio di un lungo processo che con una serie ulteriore di operazioni, molta fortuna e molto lavoro duro, avrebbe potuto ridargli di nuovo una gamba funzionante, anche se non proprio come era prima C'era stato un danno non solo al tessuto molle e all'osso, ma ai nervi e ai vasi sanguigni, e francamente era un miracolo che fossero stati in grado di salvarla. Ovviamente, Tony non si sarebbe accontentato.

A Steve non piaceva il virus Extremis. Non era come il suo fattore di guarigione, un processo di guarigione accelerato ma comunque normale. Tony disse che faceva una violazione del normale fattore di guarigione del corpo, e in quel senso era in effetti esattamente come il siero del super soldato, ma non suonava giusto. Extremis era qualcosa di volatile e pericoloso. Anche Tony non poteva negarlo - poteva fare esplodere le persone, ovviamente era pericoloso! Sebbene Tony ci avesse armeggiato in modo da poterlo usare in modo limitato e controllato, solo per riparare quel problema e basta, ammise che era un ultima risorsa e non qualcosa che avrebbe mai voluto ripetere, e non raccomandava a nessuno. Almeno non prima di svariati ulteriori anni di ricerche.

Tony aveva aggiustato solo la propria gamba. Non aveva osato usare Extremis per riparare le ossa fratturate della sua cassa toracica, non quando aveva già usato il virus nella stessa parte del corpo non troppo tempo prima Erano comunque molto meno serie, e avrebbero dovuto guarire bene senza ulteriori trucchi. Dunque, anche se Tony cercò di convincere Steve che Extremis era del tutto sicuro, Steve poteva vedere che Tony comunque aveva i suoi dubbi.

Alla fin fine, Tony riparò la sua gamba, e meno di due settimane dopo che erano strisciati fuori dalle profondità della caverna per testimoniare la magnifica alba sulle montagne, era tornato alla torre, debole, stanco, curvato e proteggendo le sue costole, ma senza zoppicare.

"Tutto sembra pulito," disse Bruce, guardando in su dalle foto al microscopio sullo schermo. "Nessun segno di qualcosa relativo ad Extremis in nessuno dei campioni di sangue o tessuto."

"Bene. Bene. Nulla è meglio che sapere che non prenderò fuoco spontaneamente o inizierò a dar fuoco alle cose," disse Tony.

Ovviamente, era stato piuttosto certo che il protocollo che aveva sviluppato avrebbe funzionato. Lo aveva usato in precedenza sul suo torace ed era andato bene. Ma era biologico, il che voleva dire che era potenzialmente imperfetto, con troppi dettagli di scienze di base che mancavano dal puzzle, perciò uno non poteva mai essere certo. Ci sarebbero sempre potute essere delle oscure differenze nelle espressioni dei geni o nell'epigenetica o nell'immunologia o quant'altro che potevano fare casino.

"Puoi dire a Steve di smettere di preoccuparsi adesso," aggiunse Bruce.

Tony fece una smorfia. "O meglio ancora, puoi dirglielo tu. Io glie l'ho detto sedici volte. Ho contato. Non mi crede se lo dico io."

"Non posso biasimarlo, davvero. Non ti sei visto laggiù."

Tony non poteva ricordare molto riguardo i dettagli. Tutto quello che era successo dopo che gli altri lo avevano trovato nella caverna era un po' annebbiato, come una buona parte del tempo passato in ospedale in Italia. Quello che ricordava era che era stato certo di morire, più di una volta, perciò poteva dire che era stato piuttosto brutto.

"Non sarei mai uscito di lì senza di voi, lo sai," disse Tony, in un improvviso momento di sincerità. "Steve può essere stato quello che ha evitato che impazzissi, ma davvero, tu sei quello che mi ha tenuto vivo. Bene, tu e Jarvis, ma comunque. Grazie, Bruce."

Stese la mano per stringere quella di Bruce, ma a metà si rese conto che gli sembrava troppo formale e per nulla giusto e si avvicinò e invece lo abbracciò.

Bruce gli diede dei colpetti sulla schiena un po' imbarazzato, ma sembrò piuttosto felice quando Tony lo mollò.


	15. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un ultima immagine di caverna per preparare la scena: il posto che visitano assomiglierebbe un po' a questo.

Per la centesima volta, Steve si chiese se stessero facendo un terribile sbaglio.

Non aveva mai visto Tony in quello stato. Quando Tony era ansioso, avrebbe parlato anche più del solito, e magari si sarebbe agitato un poco. Ora, se non avesse osservato intentamente i suoi piedi invece che avere uno sguardo annebbiato e fuori fuoco, Steve avrebbe pensato che stesse avendo un flashback, perché era più o meno il solo caso in cui sarebbe stato così immobile e controllato.

Era stata effettivamente un idea di Steve. Ne aveva parlato prima con Bruce, svariate volte, e avevano discusso in lungo e in largo se fosse una buona idea o fosse assolutamente terribile. Bruce aveva ancora una volta ricordato a Steve che non era uno specialista in alcun campo della medicina, psichiatria inclusa. Comunque, si era poi avventurato a dire che probabilmente la cosa peggiore che potesse accadere era un attacco di panico, che poteva essere orribile, ma non effettivamente provocare danni fisici, ora che Tony era quasi completamente guarito dalla sua ordalia sotterranea.

Steve aveva, ovviamente, saputo che Tony non avrebbe detto di no se l'avesse lanciata come una sfida. Il suo orgoglio non glie lo avrebbe permesso. Perciò Steve aveva cercato di rendergli per quanto possibile facile rifiutare.

"Bruce ha parlato di tornare a visitare questa caverna in cui andava in Virginia. Sembra un bel posto, per buona parte solo una camminata e con delle bellissime stalattiti e cascate e cose simili," aveva iniziato Steve.

Tony non aveva neppure guardato in su da qualsiasi cosa su cui stesse armeggiando. "Buon per lui."

"... e mi ha chiesto se volevamo andare con lui."

Quello aveva certamente colto l'attenzione di Tony. Le sue mani si erano paralizzate dov'erano e aveva guardato Steve a bocca aperta, gli occhi spalancati, le sue sopracciglia sollevate a metà della fronte.

"Ovviamente, gli ho detto che è una cattiva idea..."

"Va bene," aveva detto Tony, dapprima sottovoce.

"Tony, non dobbiamo davvero andare se non vuoi."

"No, no. Facciamolo," aveva detto, con maggiore sicurezza di se, la sua espressione che diveniva determinata e austera - più Iron man che Tony Stark. L'aveva presa come una sfida, dopo tutto. Steve avrebbe dovuto saperlo.

"Forse la terza volta è quella giusta," aveva aggiunto Tony, con uno di quei sorrisi pratici che sembravano sempre falsi a Steve.

Perciò, erano lì, in piedi all'entrata. L'aspetto era quello che Steve si aspettava dall'entrata di una caverna: non una tetra piccola fessura nel terreno, ma un vero buco enorme sul lato di una collina, con dei rampicanti appesi qui e la, e un pavimento piano.

"Vuoi ancora farlo?" chiese Bruce, in piedi qualche passo davanti a loro, indossando la tuta logora, l'elmetto e la luce che aveva recuperato da alcuni amici speleologi.

Tony infine sollevò lo sguardo dai suoi piedi per guardare Bruce, un sorriso sottile sulle labbra. "Sicuro."

Aveva ovviamente voluto fare le cose come si doveva, e aveva convertito un vecchio elmetto di Iron Man fuori uso, in una cosa leggera che poteva usare per quella escursione, completo di lampada che era luminosa come il sole. Invece della tuta, portava una delle sue tante sotto armatura, attillata e dall'aspetto futuristico. Steve si era adattato ad un casco e degli abiti dai loro armadi, originalmente dello SHIELD, scuri e di forma militare comparati a quelli degli altri due.

"Ricorda, hai una parola di sicurezza," Steve ricordò a Tony.

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Questa è una passeggiata pomeridiana, non una scena sadomaso. Non mi servirà una parola di sicurezza."

Eppure, quando fecero i primi passi nella perpetua oscurità dell'entrata, e Steve offrì la mano a Tony, Tony l'afferrò e strinse le sue dita così forte che era un po' doloroso. Era di nuovo silenzioso, eccetto per il respiro scosso.

Ma che diavolo gli era venuto in mente, questo era stupido, non avrebbe dovuto essere qui, oh merda, in qualsiasi momento adesso sarebbe scappato fuori urlando e sarebbe stata la cosa più imbarazzante e umiliante mai successa - eccetto che, era con Steve e Bruce.

Steve e Bruce lo avevano visto entrambi al peggio, ormai molte volte. Lo avevano trascinato attraverso Quella Caverna quando era stato troppo ferito per mettere insieme due parole, e lo avevano visto e sentito gridare e piangere e lamentarsi di dolore intollerabile, e così fuori a causa di antidolorifici potenti che semplicemente dormiva e sbavava, e lo avevano visto essere un completo disastro. Sapevano quanto era stato brutto, e non lo avrebbero giudicato. Non importava quello che accadeva, non c'era nulla di cui vergognarsi.

Si concentrò sul tenere il respiro calmo, e sulla mano di Steve nella propria. Le dita di Steve erano calde e solide. Sorprendentemente, Steve aveva mantenuto la preoccupazione inutile a un tollerabile minimo prima della gita, dando a Tony lo spazio che gli serviva, offrendo solo supporto quando lo voleva chiaramente.

Tony rischiò di dare un occhiata attorno. C'era ancora un po' di luce esterna che filtrava nella camera di entrata dove si trovavano, ed era enorme, molto più grande di ognuna delle altre due caverne a cui Tony non voleva pensare. Il pavimento saliva un poco sul fondo della caverna, e c'erano alcuni massi a terra, ma sembravano certamente solidi, con del muschio che vi cresceva sopra. Poteva farlo, poteva farlo, andava tutto bene.

Bruce stava camminando qualche passo avanti, e si fermò alla fine della camera, per aprire una robusta porta di metallo che era stata posta nella roccia. Dietro ad essa, la grotta continuava con un passaggio più stretto, uno dove avrebbero dovuto andare in fila. Tony sapeva di aspettarselo, ne avevano parlato estesamente svariate volte prima di venire. Eppure, quando aveva guardato nella profondità di quello stretto, scuro spazio roccioso, aveva sentito il fiato bloccarsi in gola e il suo cuore sfarfallare a disagio.

"Lo sai, non sono realmente claustrofobico," disse, più a se stesso che agli altri. La sua voce sembrava stridula e nervosa ai suoi orecchi. "Non sarei in grado di indossare l'armatura se lo fossi. Solo, davvero, davvero non mi piacciono le caverne."

"Penso che questa potrebbe piacerti, comunque. E starai bene. Non diventa molto più stretto di così, ed il passaggio si apre in presto," lo rassicurò Bruce, ovviamente vedendo il panico incombente sul suo viso. "Vuoi andare per primo, o fra di noi, o vuoi essere l'ultimo?"

"In mezzo va bene."

Bruce guidava la fila entrando nel tunnel, e Tony lo seguì tenendo ancora la mano di Steve. La parte più stretta era all'inizio, dove dovevano davvero camminare di lato per passarci confortevolmente. Non era difficile, ma di certo non era divertente comunque. Fortunatamente, il passaggio divenne presto più ampio, in modo che potessero camminare normalmente.

Con la luce che Tony portava potente qual era, lo stretto tunnel era illuminato a giorno. I muri sembravano essere più color marrone chiaro o beige che le tonalità più scure che associava con La Caverna e Quella Caverna, e - brillavano davvero un poco?

Si fermò a guardare le pareti, l'ansietà momentaneamente dimenticata. "Brillantini nei muri, Bruce? Che cos'è questo, Mio Mini Pony?"

Bruce si girò attorno sorridendo. "Oh, questo è niente, diventa anche meglio. Vedrai."

"E' già molto bello," notò Steve, e riposizionò le loro mani in modo che le loro dita fossero intrecciate. Tony si rese conto che era possibile solo perché finalmente, aveva inconsciamente mollato la stretta mortale che aveva usato prima.

Come Bruce aveva promesso, la stretta, ridicolmente brillantinata galleria continuò solo per un altro paio di centinaia di metri prima di aprirsi in un’ampia camera. Forse il senso della prospettiva di Tony venne spazzato via dalla scarsa familiarità della vista, ma lo spazio sembrava abbastanza largo che avrebbe potuto contenere la sua intera villa di Malibu. Era pieno di ogni genere di formazioni rocciose, che crescevano dal pavimento, erano appese al soffitto e correvano lungo le pareti, di tutte le dimensioni e forme che uno potesse immaginare, le più grandi facilmente più alte di Steve. Il pavimento scendeva in bassi gradini, tutti curve lievi e rotonde, nulla di affilato, niente massi. L'acqua scendeva giù lungo le scale in piccole onde, seguendo una serie di basse pozze, finendo in una più ampia nel punto più basso cella camera.

Steve si era avvicinato per mettere le braccia attorno a Tony, e Tony si era appoggiato contro di lui, improvvisamente sentendosi caldo e al sicuro e contento. Sicuro, quello non era per nulla brutto. Era in effetti, onestamente bello, in un modo strano, alieno, un panorama diverso da qualsiasi cosa avesse mai visto in alcun altro luogo.

Poteva accettarlo. Si sentiva in effetti - normale, o meglio ancora, molto bene. Niente faceva male, non aveva il fiato corto, non riviveva qualche orrore del passato, stava bene. Era in una caverna, e stava perfettamente bene. Quello era nuovo.

"E' meravigliosa," disse Steve, ovviamente colpito. "E' bellissimo."

"Lo è vero? La sola ragione per cui è così incontaminata e non è stata trasformata in una caverna spettacolo, con pavimenti di cemento e luci elettriche è che è una scoperta relativamente recente che è stata tenuta coperta," spiegò Bruce. "Di solito, solo i gruppi di ricercatori possono entrare qui. Siete fortunati che ho potuto avere il permesso."

"Non è male, te lo concedo," disse Tony, e puntò ad una particolare stalagmite curva che sporgeva dal terreno. "Quella è un po' oscena però."

"Tony! Non rovinarla," esclamò Steve, ma rise comunque.

"Andiamo, non puoi dire di non vederlo! Seriamente, non devi neppure usare l'immaginazione. E' un pezzo di calcite a luci rosse proprio li. Dunque, Bruce, lo hai mai fatto in una caverna?"

Bruce fece una smorfia e scosse il capo. "Lo sai, le caverne sono bagnate e fangose e fredde e l'ultimo ambiente al mondo che sceglierei per il sesso."

Doveva aver colto lo sguardo che Tony stava dando a Steve, allora, perché continuò, "Comunque, c'è quell'estremamente interessante arrampicata fangosa in fondo a questa camera che mi piacerebbe esplorare, solo in nome dei vecchi tempi. Fare tutto il giro mi richiederà un ora. Voi potete restare qui. Solo, per cortesia, ricordate, è un ambiente delicato, ad accesso controllato, gruppi di ricerca. Cercate di non rompere nulla."

"Ti rendi conto di quello che hai appena detto? Lo hai fatto apposta?" Tony lanciò a Bruce un ampio sorriso. "Puoi certamente fidarti al riguardo, Dottor Banner. Non ho assolutamente intenzione di rompere nulla nel prossimo futuro. Specialmente non in una grotta."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E ci siamo, fine della prima vera storia che ho scritto da anni. Grazie per aver letto!
> 
> Le caverne che sono dipinte in questa storia sono entrambe del tutto immaginarie, sebbene parte di esse sono basate su posti reali che ho visitato in persona.


End file.
